Entre le trop et le pas assez
by choii-chan
Summary: Cosette Van Helsing, étudiante ultra renfermée des beaux arts de Paris va croiser la route d'un professeur atypique qui fait défrayer la chronique. Elle ignore que ce ne sont pas pour les bonnes raisons ... Hannibal/Oc.
1. Him

Bonjour à tous, je me permets de me taper l'incruste sur votre fandom avec cette fanfic, « entre le trop et le pas assez »

Pourquoi ce fandom précisément ? Parce qu'Hannibal dessine, parce qu'il captive et fascine, c'est presque l'homme humaniste par excellence, il sait tout faire, même la cuisine ! Hum... Bref, passons. Je m'intéresse plus au côté artistique de la chose et c'est bien normal puisque je suis des études d'art ... D'où le titre.

Pourquoi ce titre ? Parce qu'il est assez compliqué de réaliser une œuvre harmonieuse, équilibrée… attention, je ne dis pas qu'il s'agit d'une recette et tout… Mais généralement, tout ce joue au millimètre, à la touche de trop ou à celle de moins… Tout un monde peut prendre racine entre le trop et le pas assez, entre le A et Z. Dont cette fic.

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez les beaux arts de paris ou si vous y êtes entrés ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le genre, mais dans la série, le début de la saison 3 je crois, on le voit à Paris trucider un mec, le docteur fell je crois... Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est mon école et je compte insérer notre cher psychopathe dans le tableau. Bien entendu, on trifouille les noms, et on invente des trucs pas possibles pour bien prouver qu'en fait c'est pas réel, et on envoie la musique...

J'ignore si cette fic sera longue ou courte, on verra avec le temps et ça finira surement en drame puisqu'il y a lecter qui est de la partie. Mais justement c'est ce qu'on aime chez lui.

Je cesse de faire de la parlotte pour qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet : Si l'entrée en matière vous a quelque peu intriguée, merci de continuer à lire et reviewer( même si je ne crois plus au père noël).

Bonne lecture à vous.

 **Entre le trop et le pas assez.**

 **01.**

Depuis quelques temps, les jours se succédaient sans qu'elle puisse trop faire la différence. Une nuance de gris par ci, du vieux rose par là... Comme si le monde qu'elle voyait à travers son œil s'était flétri, avait perdu de son intensité depuis l'année passée. Déjà un an... Elle soupira de plus belle. Les vacances d'été avaient été cauchemardesques et elle se demandait même parfois comment elle y avait survécu... Quoi qu'il en soit elle était heureuse de retourner à Paris, retrouver ses habitudes, sa solitude, son école qu'elle voyait d'un autre œil désormais.

Assise et profondément engoncée entre une grosse dame acariâtre qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre au téléphone et un vieux machin tout fluet qui n'osait pas lui dire de se la fermer, elle regardait tout autour d'elle les autres passagers, des touristes la plupart qu'elle reconnaissait à leurs chaussures de sport et à leurs sacs à dos de randonneurs, comme s'ils allaient affronter le chic et la classe habillés comme pour gravir une montagne… Ou peut être la tour Eifel ?

Elle souriait légèrement, moqueuse. Mais trois secondes plus tard elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle croisa par inadvertance le regard d'un inconnu.

Renfermée au plus profond de sa coquille, elle craignait comme la peste le regard des autres, mais ne se cachait pas le moins du monde de penser ce qu'elle voulait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Louvre Rivoli.

Enfin. D'un mouvement rapide, elle s'extirpa violement de son siège sans la moindre considération pour ses voisins et aussi parce que les portes allaient bientôt se refermer sur elle parce qu'elle avait trop attendu ... Elle se mit à courir, se faufila de justesse entre les cloisons translucides et heurta quelqu'un par mégarde. Elle s'épousseta rapidement, puis s'excusa avant de remonter en vitesse les escaliers comme on rentrerait dans un trou de souris.

En montant les escaliers, elle sentit le vent balayer son visage, ses cheveux d'un brin terne et sa peau d'ivoire. Le vent s'engouffrait en elle, revigorant. Ca lui avait manqué.

\- Mademoiselle...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'on l'appelait. Elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où une main inconnue entra en contact avec son épaule. Elle n'apprécia pas du tout mais fit de son mieux pour le cacher. Même ses proches savaient que lorsqu'elle était dans sa bulle, lorsqu'elle travaillait ou qu'elle se déplaçait d'un point A à un point B, il ne fallait pas l'approcher, lui parler, la toucher ou sinon... Mais toute son agressivité disparut lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

Ils étaient en plein dans l'entrée de la bouche de métro et des gens les contournaient de bien mauvaise grâce… Mais pour elle, le temps semblait s'être figé. Comme si elle pouvait le toucher… C'était étrange.

Un homme assez vieux, qui devait sans doute faire au moins le double de son âge si ce n'était plus la regardait droit dans les yeux et attendait clairement une réponse. Ses vêtements étaient du sur mesure et elle nota une odeur de mente fraiche, presque givrée émanant de ce dernier. Bref, cet homme était friqué et après ? Que lui voulait il exactement ? Elle resta quelques secondes dans l'escalier à le regarder comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre avant de comprendre qu'il semblait lui tendre quelque chose. Bon, d'un autre côté, il était neuf heures et les artistes ne sont pas vraiment du matin...

\- Vous avez fait tomber votre carte.

Elle tendit sa main pour récupérer cette dernière, inestimable carte d'étudiant qui mettait son temps à arriver...

\- Je vous remercie. Fit elle en souriant.

Un rayon de soleil transperça les nuages à ce moment là et on aurait juré qu'il souriait aussi…

 **...**

La matinée passa assez vite, bien qu'elle dut ronger son frein durant la dernière demie heure afin d'enfin pouvoir accéder à la bibliothèque. C'était un de ses havres de paix où personne ne cherchait personne, le silence était de mise et les bulles collectives savamment protégées par le statut quo. Idéal. Et le tout dans une vieille bibliothèque datant au moins du siècle dernier, avec son parquet grinçant et son plafond ouvragé, ses boiseries, ses tables en chêne massif et ses chaises en cuir gris particulièrement confortables. Un temple agréables recueillant les hauts faits des artistes d'hier et d'aujourd'hui... Elle se sentait comme chez elle…

Sauf que …

\- Dis...tu as lu l'annonce au bâtiment Chimey ? Ils ont trouvés un nouveau professeur pour succéder à de Fromond. C'est vrai que c'était un sacré emmerdeur celui là, toujours à nous reluquer avec le sourire en coin...

Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce qu'elles avaient ces deux là à lui pourrir sa lecture ?

\- Un vrai cinglé. Et alors ?

\- Apparemment les flics ont du le coffrer où il s'est fait détruire par les critiques... Bref, le directeur et le comité ont dégotté quelqu'un d'autre pour nous faire cours dans l'amphi de morpho.

Mais elles le faisaient exprès ma parole ? A rire comme des pies … A perturber la quiétude du lieu, à emmerder le reste de la pièce pour des on dits ? Mais où est qu'elles se croyaient ? Au cirque ?

\- C'est ok pour toi, mais et pour moi ? Ce prof s'occupait aussi des visites dessinées. On ne va tout de même pas se retrouver à 20 avec la Olmeyer ... Surtout qu'elle est cuite !

Elle referma son livre assez fort pour que les deux filles comprennent qu'elles dérangeaient. Mais trop tard … Elle décida qu'il vallait mieux retourner dans son atelier, vu que c'était le début de l'année, il y avait des chances pour qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde…

Quoi que … Depuis quelques temps, elle entendait de plus en plus de gens chuchoter le même nom : Voronine. D'autres gars en parlaient dans son atelier et apparemment ça jasait un peu car il s'agissait d'un prof plutôt atypique. Y'avait peu de choses sur lui sur internet, quasiment aucun livre ou monographie, le néant total. A se demander si cet homme n'était pas tout compte fait un fantôme... Le fait étant qu'il y avait dans cette école un penchant naturel pour le dessin. En tout il y avait quatre profs dont deux de Morphologie, un d'étude du vivant et une autre dont les activités exactes étaient plutôt floues... Quoi qu'il en soit, elle faisait partie de ces 20 malchanceux inscrits au cours de visite dessinée( dessin en extérieur ou dans les musées) et forcés à devoir subir la vieille excentrique d'Olmeyer, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Cosette !

Elle grinça des dents. Parfois elle maudissait ses parents de lui avoir donné un nom pareil. C'est pas parce qu'on aimait les misérables qu'il fallait à tout prix donner à sa fille le nom de la pauvre petite malheureuse de service à la vie rocambolesque... Ca pourrait devenir prémonitoire !

\- Cosette !

\- Je t'ai entendu...

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne réponds pas ? Je vais finir par croire que tu m'ignores.

Et si c'était le cas ? Cette fille un peu trop collante et sans gêne s'appelait Anne Chantal Verger, le genre de vieux prénom que tu peux sans problème transformer en Anne, Annie, Anna... Bref, c'était pas comme Cosette... Elle était américaine et avait un accent français à tomber. Elles s'étaient rencontrées par hasard l'an passé à un cours commun et depuis, cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de la suivre et restait collée à elle pire qu'une sangsue. Elles étaient dans deux ateliers différents mais ça n'empêchait pas cette dernière de venir fréquemment l'importuner sous couvert qu'aux yeux de tous elles semblaient bonnes amies.

\- Tu as fini d'encoller ta toile à l'atelier technique ?

\- Presque... Il me reste une couche que j'irai sans doute faire demain.

En fait cette dernière essayait de la faire parler mais ça fonctionnait pas trop... Elles marchèrent donc en silence jusqu'au bâtiment Chimey, le lieu où il y avait au rez de chaussée, la vie scolaire, les bureaux administratifs, les bureaux du dirlo, et la précieuse mais enquiquinante vie scolaire. Et une poignée d'ateliers plutôt versés dans la sculpture, dira t'on.

\- Tiens regardes ! Ils ont dus le poster la semaine dernière lorsque t'as eu ton coup de froid. Ils disent que le nouveau professeur, Alexei Voronine, va faire un discourt de présentation dans l'amphi du murier ce soir vers 21h. Tu restes assister à la débâcle ? Apparemment il risque d'y avoir foule.

\- Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire...

L'autre prit ça pour un oui.

 **...**

19 heures, soit une heure avant le lâcher des fauves. La nomination subite d'un professeur inconnu a bouleversé les règles du jeu aux beaux arts et élèves, nouveaux comme anciens de même que critiques d'art se sont tous donnés le mot pour assister à la scène, comme s'ils attendaient qu'un malheur n'arrive... Donc si elle récapitulait bien, il allait non seulement être son futur professeur de dessin du mercredi après midi, mais aussi un directeur d'atelier. Il avait été décidé qu'il serait en charge de l'ex atelier Foresner, l'artiste en question étant dans l'incapacité d'enseigner puisqu'il avait été invité en Allemagne pour l'année. Alexei Voronine était donc en remplacement… Mais quand même ! Choisir un inconnu sortit de nulle part… Le directeur avait du toupet.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, il y avait une foule terrible devant la porte et pourtant, Anne Chantal parvint tout de même à la localiser et à la tirer jusqu'à elle.

\- T'es en retard, je t'avais pourtant bien dit d'arriver en avance !

\- J' ai pas vu l'heure passer.

-Toi alors !

Cosette ne répondit pas. Déjà que ça la saoulait de rester aussi tard et d'être coincée dans cette marrée grouillante de clown endimanchés... Elle voulait retourner s'enfermer chez elle, à l'abri, en sécurité... Mais il en était autrement. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le monde s'engouffra dans la pièce, certains en profitaient même pour se bousculer ou encore se marcher sur les pieds afin d'obtenir la meilleur place possible. D'autres tout au fond avaient pensés aux jumelles ou aux appareils photos …

\- Comme si nous assistions à une exécution publique...

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien.

Trente minutes de passées et le bruit résonnait furieusement dans l'auditorium. On s'impatientait. On pestait. L'ambiance bonne enfant devenait agressive, brutale et cruelle. Certains commençaient même à faire courir de faux ragots et ça l'agaçait fortement. Elle se boucha les oreilles tout en continuant malgré elle à être réceptive aux grondements. Et puis plus rien.

En un instant, la pièce s'était nimbée de silence. A cet instant précis, tous furent immédiatement conquis par cet homme. L'inconnu se changea très vite en ami de longue date, en frère... En une présence sincère et amicale que personne ne croyait pervertie ou fabriquée de toute pièce. Ce fut si saisissant que même les critiques les plus médisants auraient pu lui manger dans la main ( ne cherchons pas à savoir le quoi ou le qui ).

Lorsque Cosette ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa un regard marron chaleureux et un homme d'une tenue irréprochable dans son costume de marque fait sur mesure. Il émanait de lui un éclat de perfection, comme s'il était d'un autre temps...

 **...**

Deux heures plus tard, Anne Chantal et Cosette étaient sur le chemin du retour, à marcher tranquillement sur le pont des arts. L'une parlait trois ou quatre fois plus que d'habitude, l'autre s'était presque transformée en nature morte.

\- Il est vraiment incroyable ! Et si beau ! C'est mon âme sœur ! Il a un super look ! Et tu as vu l'éloquence et le charisme ...

En fait, elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était comme dans un état second, à avoir la chanson de Brassens qui lui tournait en boucle dans le crane à le lui fendre en deux …

Si, par hasard

Sur l'Pont des Arts

Tu croises le vent, le vent fripon Prudenc', prends garde à ton jupon

Si, par hasard

Sur l'Pont des Arts

Tu croises le vent, le vent maraud Prudent, prends garde à ton chapeau

Bien sûr, si l'on ne se fonde

Que sur ce qui saute aux yeux

Le vent semble une brut' raffolant de nuire à tout l'monde

Mais une attention profonde Prouv' que c'est chez les fâcheux

Qu'il préfèr' choisir les victimes de ses petits jeux

\- Dis tu m'écoutes ? Cosette…

Le vent soufflait fort cette nuit là et leur giflait le visage avec mécontentement. La bulle était comme prête à exploser…

\- Cosette !

Avant même que cette dernière ne s'en rende compte, elle sortit son cutter dont elle se servait pour tailler ses crayons car plus pratique qu'un taille crayon qui s'enraye en permanence... Et elle lui trancha la gorge tellement vite que cette dernière n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri strident avant de basculer par dessus bord. Elle remit son manteau noir pour cacher ses habits ensanglantés, jeta le cutter dans l'eau et repartit sur l'autre rive sans trop y penser.

Si par hasard,

Sur l'Pont des Arts,

On voit du noir …

Et c'est d'un rouge par-ci d'un rouge par là,

parce qu'une tarée y creva,

Si par hasard,

Sur l'Pont des Arts,

Il est très tard,

Et c'est pour cette raison là,

qu'on y verra n'importe quoi.

 **à suivre...**


	2. Spotting

Ok... avec un meurtre ça commence fort...Mais rassurez-vous c'était pas le dernier. J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plus ^^. En voici un deuxième.

Je remercie Artémis et sa super réview qui a le mérite d'être la toute première de cette fic, (sortons le champagne ! houra ! ) Moi aussi j'aime bien ce perso ^^. Lorsque j'ai écrit ma première fic il y a plus de 4 ans, le perso était un moi amélioré, autrement dit une marie sue. Ici malheureusement mon caractère est plus proche de la pauvre malheureuse qui s'est fait égorgée sur le pont des arts au chapitre précédent pour l'avoir un peu trop ouvert, c'est affreux... Mais on s'en remet bien vite ! Rassures toi, mon école est tout à fait normale pour une école d'art et il n'y a pas encore eu de cadavres retrouvés dedans, pour le moment (à ma connaissance). Faut pas non plus prendre au pied de la lettre tout ce que j'écris. Je suis juste une sympathique anonyme qui se fait des films chelou dans sa tête et qui avait envie de partager... En tout cas, je compte sur ton œil avisé et vigilent.

 **02.**

Cosette referma précipitamment la porte derrière elle avant de soupirer d'aise. Elle vivait vers Gambetta, ligne 3, dans un gigantesque six pièces qu'avait sa grand-mère avant de mourir. Elle en avait hérité depuis. C'était un nid solitaire sans vis à vis, à proximité du cimetière du père la chaise, où elle se promenait parfois les jours de beau temps. Sa grand-mère et une bonne partie de sa famille y avaient été enterrées alors.

Elle referma les rideaux avant de retourner à la cuisine pour voir si son potage était prêt. Constatant que de la fumée sortait de la casserole, elle jugea qu'il était temps et sortit un bol. Elle en renversa un peu à côté, mais c'était pas bien grave, car tout maniaque qui se respectait avait toujours de quoi nettoyer à portée de main. Donc elle passait beaucoup de temps à nettoyer, répertorier, archiver tout ce que sa grand-mère possédait, ce qu'il fallait jeter ou garder... Elle avait planifié qu'il lui faudrait encore au moins deux ans pour tout trier et nettoyer... Mais elle avait efficacement planifié sa vie à l'école et au dehors pour que ça colle.

Elle regarda l'heure : minuit passé. Demain elle avait psy, puis le reste de sa journée était libre, c'était parfait pour trainer soit à l'atelier, soit à la bibliothèque. Elle devait refaire ses couches, et continuer à travailler sur sa toile, passer en révision ses croquis... Bref, y'avait du pain sur la planche.

 **...**

\- Parlez-moi un peu plus de votre grand-mère. Qu'est-il arrivé à sa mort?

\- Je ne sais plus, c'est vraiment flou...

\- Pourtant, c'est arrivé il y a deux ans, et vous m'aviez certifié que c'était la personne la plus importante de votre vie.

\- ...

Cosette se renferma. La psy soupira avant de regarder sa montre et faire assez élégamment:

\- Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Mais je continue à penser qu'il faut continuer d'explorer ce côté de votre mémoire, de vos ressentis afin d'avancer.

Elle hocha la tête en silence avant de partir. Allez chez le psy était devenue une habitude hebdomadaire depuis ces deux ou trois dernières années. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait ou n'aimait pas, mais un beau jour sa mère l'y a trainée de force comme une enfant et ne voulait rien entendre là-dessus. Comme si discuter une demie heure avec une inconnue pouvait changer quoi que ce soit...

Elle traversa un passage clouté, partit s'acheter un sandwich au mimi franprix d'en face et le dégusta en marchant, le regard un peu perdu dans le vague. Encore cinq ou dix minutes de marche et elle arriverait aux sablons, là où d'ordinaire elle reprenait le métro pour aller jusqu'à Rivoli le vendredi et parfois aussi le jeudi... Conformément à ses habitudes et à ses petites manies, elle semblait réglée comme du papier à musique, parfaitement prévisible à un tel point que s'en était désespérant. Depuis quand était-elle devenue comme ça, cet être si terne tenant plus de la machine que de l'homme ?

Elle traversa le pont des arts sans faire attention aux sourds muets qui demandaient à tous les passants des dons... Cosette le regard fixé droit devant elle, insensible au charme des bords de seine, aux bâtiments raffinés et prisés du faubourg saint germain, à ce qui faisait la renommée et le cachet des lieux en somme. Ce n'était pas le plus important, il ne s'agissait là que d'une apparence, d'un apriori qui n'était ni bon ni mauvais, juste présent et mit sur un pied d'estale par des touristes japonais ou autre...

Elle longea de quelques mètres le quai de conti, puis le malaquais et remonta la rue Bonaparte en regardant quelque fois par les vitrines des galeries. Juste pour tuer l'ennui. A l'entrée, elle montra sa carte, ouvrit son sac devant un vigile et arriva sur la cour de l'école. Mais déjà, à ce moment là, elle sut que quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé. Les gens la regardaient bizarrement, certains en parlant entre eux, d'autre avec un air désolé. Puis, elle comprit lorsqu'elle vit deux personnes arriver. C'était évident, il fallait s'y attendre...

\- Mademoiselle Van Helsing ? Nous sommes de la police.

Elle ne dit rien et attendit juste qu'ils exposent les faits.

\- Je suis l'inspecteur Fabrice le blanc et mon adjoint Hubert Rochemont.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ? Je ne crois pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui enfreigne la loi...

\- Nous sommes dans le regret de vous informer que nous avons retrouvé ce matin le corps de votre amie, Anne Chantal Verger sur les berges de seine au niveau d'Ivry... Elle aurait été attaquée dans la nuit.

Elle fit tomber son sac à main par terre alors qu'elle palissait à vue d'œil.

\- Mademoiselle, est ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas. Nous traversions le pont des arts ensemble et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et qu'il était inutile que je l'attende. Alors je suis repartie sans elle. Si j'avais su...

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une voix qui semblait un peu éteinte pour les policiers, mais ils n'y trouvèrent rien à redire. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une fille à l'apparence aussi fragile et peureuse aurait pu faire?

\- Quand vous aurez le temps, nous aimerions que vous passiez au 36 quais des orfèvres pour faire une déposition.

Elle acquiesça, confirmant qu'elle s'y rendrait sans faute dans l'après-midi. Les policiers la laissèrent pour parler à d'autres étudiants, des profs, bref des gens connaissant la victime et peut être son emploi du temps... Mais rien de bien concluant pour le moment.

De loin, un homme avait assisté à scène. Elégant, raffiné, il était venu prendre ses marques et visiter l'école en bonne et due forme. Depuis qu'il avait fait sensation à la présentation d'hier, tous l'avaient instantanément accepté dans l'école et plus personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour la mort tragique de cette pauvre étudiante américaine de deuxième année. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ça aurait sans doute pu être n'importe qui d'autre, comme quoi le destin était vraiment cruel. Mais curieusement, son regard restait rivé sur cette frêle jeune fille à la peau translucide et aux cheveux brin terne. Elle avait gardé la parfaite maitrise de ses sentiments, comme si ça ne la concernait pas, mais il savait. En tant que prédateur, il n'était pas dupe. Et comme il était assez physionomiste, il se rappela de la jeune fille d'hier, la station de métro etc, etc... Il se mit froidement à sourire, curieux et intrigué.

Et puis... tout en continuant d'observer de loin la scène, il fronça les sourcils...La victime s'appelait Anne Chantal Verger. Grands dieux ! La malheureuse ne pouvait tout de même pas être une parente des Vergers qu'il connaît un peu trop, n'est-ce pas ? Si c'était le cas, ça tombait mal, Masson était à ses trousses pour le tuer et il voulait vivre incognito à paris pour profiter des charmes de la capitale française au moins le temps d'une année.

Cosette Van Helsing ... Qu'allait-il faire d'elle maintenant ?

 **...**

Le soleil venait juste de se coucher qu'enfin elle ressortit des bureaux du 36, plus fatiguée que jamais. Elle était venue pour une simple déposition et ça s'est transformé en interrogatoire... De quel droit osaient ils ? Mais d'un autre côté, si elle avait refusé, ils auraient pu croire qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir dans la disparition tragique de son amie, surtout qu'elles étaient loin d'être aussi amies que les bruits de couloirs le prétendent.

En quittant l'île de la cité, elle commença à sentir son corps lourd, comme si elle se mettait à saisir plus clairement ce qu'elle avait fait la veille au soir. Elle longea lentement l'ile et les bords de seine jusqu'à traverser le pont au change et se retrouver rue de Rivoli parmis toutes ces boutiques aux vitrines colorées. Elle continua de marcher en regardant ses chaussures et arriva à Chatelet. De là elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à Réaumur Sébastopol et changea pour la ligne trois qui la ramena chez elle. Elle était assez dépitée. Elle n'avait quasiment rien pu faire de la journée et ses habitudes s'en retrouvaient complètement chamboulées.

En remontant la rue gambetta de quelques numéros, elle songea au calme et au silence magistral qui l'attendait, le paradis. Elle allait enfin être tranquille.

Grossière erreur.

La pire chose qu'il puisse lui arriver dans la journée n'était pas encore arrivée.

Elle inséra sa clé dans la serrure et grinça des dents lorsqu'elle entendit un flot de musique dévaler les murs de son cher appartement. Pas possible... Pas elle ! Pas encore ... Et si . Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appart, elle se fit littéralement sauter dessus jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger.

\- Salut ! Je t'ai manqué ?

Elle roula des yeux. Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter un truc pareil ?

\- Bien sûr que non... grande sœur.

 **à suivre ...**


	3. Approach

Bonjour bonjour ! Merci à Sephira 1 et à Aleera GiacoRavenne de suivre ma fic, c'est cool, plus on est de fous plus on rit.

Merci encore une fois à Artémis pour sa réview ^^. Le "alors" fait partit de mon style littéraire, la plupart du temps il veut dire quelque chose mais parfois il termine juste une phrase comme ça ... Ca fait écho à ce qu'il y avait avant, sans doute. Quant au fait de savoir si oui ou non l'arrivée inopiné de Stefanie la gentille grande sœur est un éparpillement ou non, il faut juste savoir que d'ordinaire j'aime bien faire trainer mes persos comme un bousier va rouler sa petite crotte tout le long d'un long chemin sinueux... Mais là j'ai un peu voulu faire l'inverse. Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir. Ben là non... Le savoir c'est la mort. Heureux sont les ignorants ! C'est prouvé et rereprouvé dans la série.

Sur ce, je vous laisse.

 **03.**

Elle se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre sans son lit. Pas étonnant vu que c'était vrai. Sa sœur était soulante... Elle avait pourtant fermé sa porte à clef la nuit dernière. Comment avait elle fait pour crocheter les serrures ? Elle se leva sans un mot, retirant le moins brutalement possible ses bras de sa taille et mit deux pieds par terre dans ses chaussons toujours à la bonne place. Il était sept heures et par chance sa sœur était une vraie lève tard, surtout à cause du décalage horaire. Elle lui avait flanquée une sacrée frousse la veille en s'installant comme ça sans prévenir. Apparemment elle aurait laissé des tonnes de messages mais elle et les téléphones...

Stéphanie Van Helsing était l'ainée de la famille, en dernière année de droit à Baltimore, elle revenait en coupe-vent voir sa sœur chérie qui elle justement, ne voulait voir personne. Le point fort de Stéphanie, c'est qu'elle sait tout de suite comment avoir ce qu'elle veut et faire des compromis pour satisfaire les parties. Les deux sœurs étaient comme le jour et la nuit. L'une était extravertie, l'autre ne disait rien et essayait de se cacher de tout le monde. C'est simple, quand sa soeur est dans les parages, plus personne ne la voit. C'est sur qu'avec un canon de son acabit dans les parages...

Elle termina assez vite son petit dej et retourna s'habiller. Ensuite, elle sortit une clé d'une boite savamment cachée aux yeux de tous, ouvrit la porte et inspira un grand coup. Cette pièce, c'était son monde. L'oxygène était saturée d'odeurs familières qui faisaient resurgir en elle des souvenirs enfouis. Et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en profitant de l'instant, une voix un peu trop réelle brisa sa bulle :

\- Ah la la ... t'as pas changé d'un iota ma parole... Toujours à faire des trucs louches avec ces pauvres cadavres d'animaux... T'es d'un morbide. C'est comme avec cet appart. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment grand-mère et toi faisiez pour vivre près d'un cimetière.

Cosette ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre avant de soupirer. Elle tenait son amour de la taxidermie de son grand père qui lui avait appris les rudiments à son château dans la Loire. Il aimait chasser et l'emmenait avec lui parfois. Sa sœur était vegan et était complètement étrangère aux plaisirs de la chasse. Ou peut-être avait ce provoqué un trauma si profond qu'elle en avait décidé de ne plus rien manger ou porter à base d'animal ?

\- Je ne reste qu'un weekend et j'ai vraiment envie d'initier ma petite sœur chérie aux joies du shopping ! On y va ?

 **...**

Au final sa sœur l'avait trainée de force jusqu'à havre Caumartin au milieu de toutes ces boutiques éclairées, prétextant qu'il lui fallait de nouvelles fringues qui en jettent pour d'éventuels vernissages. Mais elle détestait vraiment ce genre de mondanité. Elle laissait ça à ceux qui en voulaient. Elle aimait regarder une œuvre sans que personne ne vienne interférer ou lui dire quoi contempler. C'est pourquoi elle avait une sainte horreur des musées ou des vernissages. Est-ce que le spectateur s'intéresse-t-il vraiment à ce qu'il regarde ou est-ce seulement un fait de société ? Cette hypocrisie l'insupportait. Mais bon, elle trainait les pieds de bien mauvaise grâce, derrière une sœur radieuse, convaincue qu'elle allait à tout jamais bouleverser la vie si sobre et si terne de sa sœur, grâce à la mode.

\- Essaies ça ! Oh et aussi ça ! Dis-moi... tu n'as pas un peu grossi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues ? Tu es trop casanière ! Tiens et ce chemisier aussi. Mademoiselle, est ce que vous pouvez trouver cette jupe une taille plus haut ? Merci.

Telle une poupée, elle se laissa habiller sans rien dire. On dirait pas comme ça, mais Stéphanie était le genre de personne qui dépensait sans compter en forte période de stress. Elle était sans doute venue la voir pour se changer les idées...

\- Qu'est ce qui te met dans un état pareil, grande sœur ?

\- Hum ... c'est juste que les choses sont assez bizarres en ce moment. Tu te souviens, dans un de mes email je t'ai parlé d'un de mes profs de criminologie à la fac. J'ai toujours adoré les polars et du coup ça m'a amusé de suivre ces cours avec des futurs flics ou juste des intéressés comme moi. Et ce prof, Will Graham...Il s'est passé des choses... j'étais pas vraiment proche de lui, il ne parlait à personne en dehors des cours, mais du jours au lendemain, on apprend que notre prof qu'on voyait toute les semaines ou presque était psychopathe tueur en série et envoyé dans une maison pour aliénés. Bon, on se dit ok, c'est terrible, mais on peut y survivre. Et là, coup de théâtre ! Devines ce qui arrive ...

\- Aucune idée.

\- Le FBI le relâche. Apparemment, même s'il avait le profil, c'était pas lui, mais un autre. Et cet autre s'était avéré être son propre psy ! Le genre à qui tu dévoiles toute ta vie et tout... Imagines, il te manipule et te transforme en meurtrière, sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

\- Ah ...

Elle avait oublié de préciser que sa sœur était une vraie parano. Avec tout ce qui se passait aux US, elle avait tendance à croire que c'était l'enfer partout sur terre, qu'aucun endroit n'était épargné... Surtout depuis les attentats à Paris l'an passé...

Elles finirent par ressortir deux bonnes heures plus tard du magasin des sacs plein les bras... Cosette ignorait pour combien exactement elles avaient déboursés, mais aux galeries Lafayette, rien n'était donné pas vrai ? Tout en regardant la profusion de vêtements entassés sur des cintres et le décor haussmannien qui l'entourait, elle se sentait prise de vertige. Toutes ces couleurs... Ces vêtements lui semblaient vains, de pathétiques costumes ou papiers d'emballages cachant le meilleur ou l'atroce qui reposait en chacun d'entre nous. Que se cachait il donc sous tout ces maquillages, ces apparences ?

Elle traversa la myriade de couleurs, de déguisements atroces que d'autres nommaient vêtements de haute couture, qu'elle trouvait futile et dérisoire pour se diriger vers la galerie des galerie, une pièce tenue à l'écart où des expositions prestigieuses se tenaient parfois.

\- Cosette, on n'a pas fini de faire les boutiques.

\- Tout ça m'ennuie, grande sœur. Apparemment il y aurait une exposition de Lee Bul là-bas...

Sa sœur soupira... Plus terre à terre que jamais, elle dénigrait le monde de l'art et trouvait malheureux que sa sœur en fasse partie. Ce n'était pas un vrai travail, mais un amusement disait-elle... Pourtant, il était évident que Cosette ne pouvait rien faire d'autre et que c'était sa vocation.

\- Je t'attends dehors, si tu prends trop de temps je viendrai te chercher ! fit cette dernière de bien mauvaise grâce.

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant d'entrer dans un tunnel opaque la menant droit vers une pièce extraordinairement lumineuse où toute couleur avait été retirée, gommée. Lee Bul était une artiste coréenne qui l'avait toujours frappée, la première fois qu'elle vit son travail ce fut l'année passée à Saint Etienne par simple curiosité. Elle venait rendre visite à cousine. Bref, elle en avait profité pour faire un tour au musée d'art contemporain de la ville et la rencontre eut lieu. Des structures aussi mécaniques que baroque, des miroirs, des choses aussi grouillantes que cauchemardesques. Elle qui ne voyait la vie qu'en noir ou en gris fut confronté à un mirage d'un autre type aussi beau qu'inquiétant. Et depuis, ce nom lui est resté.

Ce jour là aussi, ce fut une surprise à la hauteur de ces espérances.

Une chose nom identifiée ressemblant à des racines de plantes ou à des parties de corps d'insectes ou d'humains s'entrelaçant, se métamorphosant, devant une nouvelle chose inédite, radioactive complètement déviante qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer dans ces cauchemars les plus fous. Le blanc mettait l'accent sur le côté structural alors que son esprit repoussait en bloc le coté changeant et alternatif de cette chose indéfinissable. Mais c'était justement ça qui fascinait. Comment cette artiste arrivait elle à passer de la beauté au chaos aussi facilement ? Ca l'intriguait.

Toute absorbée qu'elle était par cette chose, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était faufilé derrière elle en silence, l'observant tel un prédateur cherchant à se faire une idée de la vigueur de sa proie. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle et le voilà qui la retrouvait par hasard ici alors qu'il passait dans les parages pour ses nouveaux costumes sur mesure. Il portait un costume au motif écossait bordeaux et vert foncé. Ses chaussures en cuir brillait parfaitement, tout comme son regard amusé. Il observa cette petite chose passer à la sculpture suivante dans un silence presque religieux. Ele semblait tellement happée qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas remarqué sa présence. Et pour finir, elle se plongea dans une contemplation des catalogues destinés à la vente tout en se demandant si elle allait en acheter un ou pas ...

Au final, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle paya distraitement par carte et la vendeuse lui tendit un sac avec son achat à l'intérieur.

Devait il la laisser partir ?

Ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit de toute façon, il y avait des témoins et des agents grouillant partout à l'extérieur. Et puis ...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ca fait plus de vingt minutes ... Cosette ...

Une femme assez bruyante et n'ayant manifestement aucun respect pour ces œuvres déboula avec tous ces sacs sous le bras.

\- Ah. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Tu aurais dû. On n'a pas que ça à faire. Et puis pour une fois tu m'avais promis de te comporter normalement ...

Il tiqua mais ne dit rien, quel manque de politesse. C'était sans doute une des choses pour lesquelles il avait le plus de mépris.

De son coté, Stefanie était fatiguée, stressée et ennuyée. Elle n'aimait pas trop attendre et n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir.

Cependant, aussi énervée fut elle, son attitude changea irrémédiablement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Hannibal. Parce qu'elle savait qui c'était. Et elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Elle avait dit à sa sœur que son ancien prof s'était fait manipuler par son propre psy, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit que ce dernier était venu quelque fois voir mister Graham à la fin des cours ni qu'il avait aidé le Fbi en contribuant à l'arrestation de plusieurs tueurs en série. Hannibal Lecter. Non, il devait sans doute avoir un autre nom désormais... Que faire ?

Son regard était agité, elle avait clairement peur, pour elle et sa sœur.

\- Grande sœur, tu vas bien ?

\- Euh oui, allons-y.

Elle était très mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'elle savait et que personne dans son cas n'en ressortait vivant.

De retour au milieu de la foule, en sécurité précaire, elle regarda Cosette d'un air affolé.

\- Cosy ... Fit elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait contrôlé et rassurant.

Elle tiqua, sa sœur ne l'appelait plus comme ça depuis leurs 12 ans. Que se passait il ?

\- Cet homme dans la galerie... tu ne le connais pas n'est ce pas ?

\- Si, c'est mon nouveau professeur de dessin, Alexei Voronine. Pourquoi ?

\- Ne me pose pas de questions, moins tu en sais, mieux ça vaut. Mais promets-moi une chose: Fuis le comme la peste. Changes de cours, fais n'importe quoi mais ne te mets pas sur son chemin. Ca doit pas être compliqué non ?

Sa voix dérailla. Cosette la regardait bizarrement... Sa sœur avait des propos chamboulés... Bref, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la gravité de la situation.

\- Tu me le jures ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu me le jures ?! la pressa t'elle alors.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur dans un tel état.

\- Ok...

Stefanie soupira mais son cœur continuait de battre à cent à l'heure. Elle avait apporté son ordinateur portable avec elle, une chance puisque dessus elle avait l'adresse mail de son ancien prof. Elle devait toujours être active. C'est à cette adresse qu'on lui faisait part de question ou qu'on lui envoyait les dm ... Elle avait l'intime conviction que Graham était à la recherche de cet homme et qu'il voulait le trouver bien avant le fbi.

Et il était là, sous les yeux de tous, à portée de sa petite sœur.

Elle devait la protéger, elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Viens, on rentre à la maison.

 **à suivre...**


	4. Confrontation

Salut à vous les gens et comme toujours, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma fic, je vous tends les bras, même ^^.

 **Merci à titine483 de nous rejoindre en cours de route.**

Comme je ne suis pas une grande habituée des reviews j'ai tendance à sauter en l'air dès qu'on m'en fait une. Donc pour l'heure je suis très heureuse.

Sephira 1 : Je te suis utra reconnaissante de t'entendre dire que mon style d'écriture est cool, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, tu peux pas savoir à quel point snif snif... (larmes de joies qui déferlent). C'est sans doute parce que mon style d'écriture concorde avec l'ambiance de la série. J'essaie de faire en sorte que le texte soit le plus fluide possible en relisant à voix haute si besoin. Ça me donne le sentiment d'avoir fait du bon boulot. Quant à cette histoire, je suis assez consciente du potentiel qu'elle pourrait avoir. Rien qu'à ce stade de l'histoire j'ai déjà des tonnes d'idées qui vagabondent dans mon crâne et j'entrevois déjà la suite sur je ne sais combien de chapitres. Et ça c'est vraiment bon signe !

Artémis : Ah toi... T'inquiètes pas pour le mode groupie finie, c'est parfois voir même souvent ce qui me pend au nez en communauté. Je suis trop fan de la toute fin de la saison 3, où on espère quelque chose qui au final, va sombrer au fond de l'océan. A espérer que les choses ne finissent jamais on finit par côtoyer les bad ends. Comme je fais de l'art et que c'est le cas de notre héroïne et de pas mal de ses amis/ rivaux aux beaux-arts, il est normal qu'on aborde des artistes... le pb c'est que le perso principal a des centres d'intérêts et des artistes favoris aux antipodes des miens, même si j'adore lee bul. Ne t'en fais pas pour la suite, je n'abandonne jamais mes fics, la plus vieille a 4 ans et elle est encore d'actualité. Je pense que cette fic sera longue ou plutôt moyenne, j'ignore de combien de dizaine de milliers de mots exactement, mais sans doute pas deux cent mille. En tout cas pour le moment l'inspi est là et me permet d'avancer. On verra la suite après. Bien sûr que Stefanie va mourir. Sinon Hannibal aurait des ennuis. Mais comment ? Si il la tue trop tôt, Cosette se verrait harcelée par les flics...Je ne sais pas si je suis sadique à ce point hé hé hé ...

Pour ce chapitre j'entends trop le thème principal de Psychose d'Hitchcock tambouriner dans mon crane ... Ah et regardes un peu le travail de Berlinde de bruyckere, ça va-t'en rappeler des choses ... Autre livre intéressant pour comprendre grosso merdo la métamorphose logique de notre héroïne: La logeuse de Roald Dahl.

Ah et j'ai reçu ta réview, c'est juste qu'il faut du temps pour que les réviews se rajoutent.

Trèves de bavardages. A l'histoire, maintenant.

 **04.**

Cosette regarda sa sœur fermer la porte de l'appartement à double tour, puis fermer toutes les fenêtres même s'ils étaient au sixième. Il pleuvait dehors et elle commençait à avoir peur. Son chez soi était censé être un havre de paix, pas une prison. Le prétendu super weekend semblait les plonger tout droit en enfer. Les sacs remplis de fringues supers à la mode jonchaient par terre tels des pneus dégonflés et personne n'y faisait vraiment attention, à se demander à quoi tout cet argent avait servi ...

\- Cosette, cette nuit, il faut vraiment que tu fermes à clé le verrou de ta chambre tu m'entends ?

\- Mais pourquoi ? Nous sommes en sécurité ici, et puis... qui viendrait s'en prendre à nous...

En levant les yeux vers sa sœur et en voyant le degré d'anxiété qui marquait son visage, il valait mieux qu'elle évite d'en demander plus. Elles mangèrent dans un silence de mort avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de faire à contre cœur comme elle le lui avait dit. De toute façon elle avait des dessins à retravailler, des livres à lire, tout un tas de choses qui lui permettait de fuir ce climat de peur et de folie qui lui prenait on ne savait pourquoi à la gorge.

 **...**

De son côté, Stefanie griffonna rapidement un mot sur la table du salon avant de de remballer ses affaires puis d'ouvrir son ordinateur portable. Telle une possédée, elle tapa une sorte de texte indéchiffrable pour une personne saine d'esprit et l'envoya à Graham. A ce stade-là, elle savait déjà qu'elle avait franchi la limite et que la mort allait la faucher d'ici peu. Mais il y avait encore de l'espoir, oui, de l'espoir ! Il était encore tôt ! Elle pouvait sauter dans le premier taxi et se rendre à l'aéroport. Et de là elle retournerait aux USA et tenterait de se faire oublier. Elle était morte de peur et était persuadée d'être maudite ! Maudite d'avoir bêtement crue que le destin l'avait oubliée.

Elle se souvenait encore de ce moment l'an passé. Elle et certains de ses amis avaient assisté au procès de leur ancien prof, Will Graham. Ils avaient été littéralement fascinés par l'étendue et la diversité des crimes qu'on lui reprochait... Tous ses amis étaient convaincus comme elle d'ailleurs qu'il était coupable. Toute la cour, tout le monde. Et c'est quelques jours plus tard qu'on retrouva le corps du juge affiché dans son tribunal d'une manière si grotesque qu'ils en eurent tous froids dans le dos...

Et puis tout alla de mal en pis... Un à un, tous les acteurs du procès eurent des problèmes. Lecter qui faillit perdre la vie et qui se retrouva à l'hosto quelques jours, Will Graham qui faillit mourir d'une tentative d'assassinat à deux reprises, son amie proche, le docteur Bloom qui subit une défenestration et Jack Crawford chef de la section des sciences comportementales au sein du FBI qui fut retrouvé et sauvé de justesse, le docteur lecteur ayant à ce qu'on raconte, été à deux doigts de le tuer.

Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire et ne voulait absolument pas en connaitre plus. Mais elle savait qu'elle était déjà un peu trop impliquée... Maintenant elle regrettait d'avoir lu les tabloïdes de Freddy Lounds. Elle ignorait où se réfugier pour échapper à cet homme. Elle connaissait sa réputation. Il savait où trouver ses victimes et savait forcément où les trouver elles. Et elle refusait tout net de mourir ici, à Paris à côté d'un cimetière. Pas question.

Sans faire de bruit, elle quitta l'appartement et s'enfuit.

Cosette soupira lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule. Sa sœur l'avait abandonné, une fois de plus. Bon débarras.

 **...**

Retrouver une personne et l'endroit où elle habite est loin d'être une chose insurmontable. Cela avait même été pour lui un jeu d'enfant. A partir de la carte d'étudiant de cette jeune fille; il avait été en mesure de fouiner un peu sur internet et parvint même à obtenir son adresse mail, son numéro de téléphone et son adresse. Le voici maintenant en combinaison transparente, devant la porte de son appartement, au sixième étage, fin prêt pour débuter le carnage.

Il devait être dans les deux-trois heures du matin à un moment de la journée où il était certain que personne ne le remarquerait. Il sortit de sa poche une boite avec son nécessaire à crocheter et s'introduisit incognito dans l'appartement de Cosette.

Il remarqua un appartement assez vaste et sombre. En se risquant à allumer, il se retrouva nez à nez avec des multitudes de plantes parfois aussi grosses que des arbres prendre toute la place du salon. Ce que les plantes ne recouvraient pas, les livres s'en chargeaient. Une ambiance assez solitaire et lugubre emplissait la pièce quasiment chargée en monoxyde de carbone. Et oui, trop de plantes ...

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir une des fenêtres avant de remarquer un mot griffonné à la va vite sur la table du salon. Il s'empara du papier, inspecta son grain, le niveau de tentions de la calligraphie et huma son odeur en fermant les yeux. La peur. Ce sentiment exquis dû à la connaissance du danger, dans ce cas présent, lui. Deux solutions possibles, le combat ou la fuite. L'une a choisi la fuite que fera l'autre ?

Le lieu semblait calme, paisible, tranquille. Bien qu'il soit entouré d'objets pour tuer. Il laissait son regard vagabonder à droite et à gauche, se demandant s'il fallait absolument croire tout ce que l'on lisait...

 **Elle ne sait rien.**

Il préférait se débarrasser de tout risque le plus rapidement possible. Car tout pouvait très vite se retourner contre lui. Hannibal restait complètement alerte, visitant les pièces les unes après les autres, la salle de bain remplie de médicament qui devaient dater d'avant qu'on les interdisent, la cuisine remplis de couteaux rouillés mais pas toujours... Et puis la pièce la plus intrigante de la maison, une pièce gigantesque, au moins une fois et demie plus grande que le salon: une sorte d'atelier de taxidermie. Il resta saisi un instant. Il y avait dans cette pièce de nombreuses étagères où étaient stockés des rongeurs, des oiseaux surtout des pigeons ou des pies ... Il y avait aussi des chats de gouttière et même un chien... Il y avait aussi des bocaux de toute sorte où on avait plongé des viscères d'animaux dans du formol pour mieux conserver. Un vrai cabinet de curiosité...

A la renaissance, on avait un gout pour l'inédit, la recherche et l'aventure, selon l'idée que l'homme était au centre de tout et qu'il était un être à part. Mais les hommes ne sont rien d'autre qu'une espèce comme une autre, des mammifères comme les porcs ou les vaches qu'on se plait à faire dorer à la poile lorsqu'on a un ptit creux. Lui il passait à l'étape suivante en chassant ses congénères et en se nourrissant d'eux avec autant d'indifférence qu'avec une viande bovine ou autre.

Soudain il entendit un bruit de porte qui se déverrouille. Il cessa de respirer.

C'était Cosette qui allait aux toilettes. Il entendit ses pas réguliers aller jusqu'à la cuisine puis ouvrir la porte juste côté. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la chasse d'eau se tirer. Et puis plus rien avant que la porte de cette pièce s'ouvrit en grand et que le visage de Cosette se pétrifia de stupeur avant de rougir de rage. Ses mains tremblaient... Ce n'était pas du tout dû à la peau ou à quoi que soit... Juste au fait que quelqu'un voyait ce qu'elle refusait de montrer depuis la mort de ses grands-parents, même à ses proches, à de très rares exceptions.

Il resta droit comme un i, immobile, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire et voyant qu'elle restait toujours aussi figée, il décida de faire le premier pas.

\- Bonsoir.

Ses yeux étaient exorbités, parce que quelqu'un d'inconnu était entré. Elle se trouvait dans une situation extraordinairement inconfortable, si l'on faisait abstraction du fait qu'Hannibal lecter soit à moins de deux mètres d'elle en combi prêt pour un crime.

\- ...

Elle continua de rester muette, en chemise de nuit, les cheveux emmêlés et pas encore certaine d'être sure qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar. Dans ce cas de figure où le sujet est soumis à un choc extrème, il existe deux solutions: faire face ou détourner le regard.

Elle referma simplement la porte derrière elle, repartit dans le salon et retourna à sa chambre qu'elle referma derrière elle à double tour. Etait-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Dans tous les cas, avec Hannibal, ceux qui avaient le plus de chances de s'en tirer étaient ceux qui détournaient le regard. Avec un peu de chances, il disparaitrait comme il était venu et le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, chaque chose serait à sa place et rien ne se serait produit.

Il se mit brièvement à sourire avant de ranger sa malle et de quitter les lieux. Il avait l'intention de tuer cette nuit, mais il avait changé d'avis. En tant qu'éminent psychiatre, il était parvenu à changer radicalement une personne en quelques mois. Et il était curieux. Tous ces trophées, toute cette collection ... et ces organes jetés dans le formol...Il voulait voir en un an jusqu'où elle était susceptible d'évoluer que ce soit dans l'art ou dans sa vie. Il voulait faire murir sa proie avant de la manger afin d'éprouver à son gout, tout le tiraillement qu'aura été son existence. Il était patient, très patient et cette nuit...n'était pas la bonne.

 **...**

Le reste du weekend passa très vite. Cosette tenta vainement de se persuader que rien ne s'était passé en vivant sa vie comme si elle n'existait pas et elle eut du mal à s'endormir, n'arrêtant pas de rêver qu'on la tuait dans son sommeil et qu'on finissait par la taxidermiser avant de l'installer au milieu des autres spécimens animaliers de la galerie de l'évolution au jardin des plantes ou ailleurs...

Bref, c'était vraiment pas réjouissant.

\- Bonjour.

Elle tressauta en manquant d'étaler son pinceau plein de peinture à l'huile sur sa toile impeccablement préparée. Elle posa son pinceau sur son bureau et se tourna vers le nouveau venu d'un air quasi mortifié. Elle avait cru que c'était lui mais en fait c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ah, ce n'est que toi... Fit elle en soupirant.

\- Comment ça ce n'est que moi ? Nous sommes voisins à l'Atelier et complices je te signale.

Ce mot la fit sourire. Complices ... Il s'appelait Antoine Guérin et était comme elle en deuxième année. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient amis, mais ils s'admettaient l'un l'autre et se respectaient. Antoine était fils de boucher et il peignait le plus souvent avec du sang mélangé à du ripolin et le tout sur toile. Et il s'amuse à repeindre des motifs floraux, des vanités qui montrent qu'à la fin l'homme n'est rien et que comme tout le monde, il finissait par mourir. Il est un grand amateur des peintures de Séraphine de Senlis qui faisait son rouge en mélangeant du sang de porc et de la cire de cierge. Espérons qu'il ne finisse pas comme cette dernière, folle et morte de faim dans un asile de fou puis enterré dans la fausse commune.

Ils se sont rencontrés au cours de technique de la peinture comme ce fut sans doute le cas avec Anne Chantal Verger. En fait, comme il est fils de boucher, il lui procure des os broyés pour faire sa colle en peau en complément des viscères et boyaux des petits animaux qu'elle taxidermise. Et comme elle y arrive super bien et que sa colle de peau tend très bien la toile, elle a décidé de la partager avec lui.

\- Tu as vu toutes les fleurs sur le pont des arts ?

Elle acquiesça, difficile de ne pas les voir. Comme Anne Chantal était morte sur ce pont si symbolique, tout le monde avait pensé que c'était son petit ami qui avait fini par lui donner rendez-vous là et par la tuer. Bref, ça avait fait grand bruit à l'école et du coup pas mal de gens y allaient de leurs œillades compatissantes envers elle. Alors qu'en fait c'était elle qui l'avait tué.

\- Et sinon, que comptes tu peindre désormais ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être des ossements d'animaux. Je comptais aller faire un tour à la galerie de morphologie tout à l'heure pour faire des croquis.

\- Je vois. Sinon, tu savais que le professeur Voronine faisait passer des entretiens pour entrer dans son atelier ? Apparemment il y aurait moins d'une dizaine de places disponibles. Pas mal de gens veulent tenter leurs chances.

\- Ah oui ? Ben moi ça ne m'intéresse pas des masses. Tu devrais terminer rapidement ta toile avant qu'on doive tout ranger début novembre pour les diplômes.

Y'avait deux sessions pour les troisièmes et cinquièmes années : Novembre et Juin. Et à ces moments-là c'était le grand nettoyage. Il fallait même repeindre les sols et les murs.

\- C'est vrai, t'as raison, j'y avais plus pensé...

Il la laissa seule pour retourner à ses affaires. Elle sortit un dessin qu'elle avait terminé au début du weekend. Il s'agissait d'une série de paysages forestiers dans des tons maronnâtes tel du brou de noix qu'elle comptait refaire sur toile avec de la barre à huile. Ces temps ci, des souvenirs lié à son enfance et à sa première taxidermie resurgirent. Et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de cacher qui elle était vraiment et à quel point le lugubre parcourait sa vie. Elle peinait à rester la tête hors de l'eau.

\- Bonjour.

Cette fois ci, elle se figea complètement. Une odeur de menthe fraiche et complètement stérilisée envahit ses narines.

Comment pouvait-elle y résister ?

Cet air vicié allait finir par causer sa perte.

 **à suivre ...**


	5. Némésis

Ouch ! Kof kof kof ! Il commence à faie légèrement frisquet vous ne trouvez pas ?

Fermez bien vos manteaux et mettez bien vos écharpes, l'apocalypse arrive. (USA les gars, yep !) D'ailleurs je me demande quelle partie de Trump Hannibal aurait mangé...

Un grand merci à Anstybal pour sa contribution : Ouaip, je sais que parfois on voit que ça ressemble à un journal mais ça n'en est pas un et j'ai pas envie que ça le devienne. C'est pas l'idée. Par contre à chaque fois que je crée un perso, ce dernier hérite d'une partie de mon caractère ou de mes gouts et c'est vrai que Cosette a pas mal de points communs avec moi, excepté la taxidermie et d'autres trucs ... Comme j'ignorais trop quoi faire et que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire sur du fantastique, écrire sur du quotidien un brin sanglant et tripper dessus, ça fait un bien fou pour se défouler parfois et changer d'air. Et puis rajouter des détails rend l'histoire plus réaliste. En tout cas ça ne brise en rien l'ambiance et c'est plutôt cool.

Pour Arthemis : Bien sûr qu'elle a un psy ! Le problème, c'est que c'est Bedelia du Maurier ! Quant à la taxidermie, c'est la signature de mon perso, passionnée par la frontière entre le mort et le vivant. Quant à Antoine,il va être un personnage plus ou moins important, je dis par là qu'il va sans doute survivre. Quant à Will ... il est pas censé être dans le coltar à l'hosto ?

 **05.**

Stefanie était enfin revenue à Baltimore après des heures et des heures de vol. Elle se souvenait avoir constamment regardé par-dessus son épaule par peur d'être suivie... A un tel point qu'elle sursautait à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait de trop près, à croire qu'il l'avait rendu complètement parano ... Une fois arrivée sur le sol américain, elle soupira. Son pays était toujours autant rempli de tarés, mais le pire était de l'autre côté de l'atlantique, c'était déjà ça. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée. A peine eut elle eut le temps de récupérer ses valises que des hommes en noirs et lunettes de soleil assorties l'abordèrent. Elle les regarda sans comprendre tandis qu'ils lui demandèrent de la suivre sans faire d'histoire. Qu'avait elle fait de mal au juste ? C'est là qu'elle se souvint, elle avait envoyé un mail à Will Graham ...

On la fit monter dans une voiture noire à vitre tintée sans un mot ou une explication et ni une ni deux, elle se retrouva devant les bureaux du FBI. C'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds et heureusement car elle n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. En tout cas, elle n'était pas dépaysée pour autant vu tous les films qu'ils leur servaient à la télé... mais ça restait impressionnant.

On la fit monter dans un ascenseur puis traverser un long couloir où l'on pouvait voir à travers des cloisons vitrées des bureaux et l'agitation habituelle qui donnait vie aux lieux. Apparemment, le bureau vers lequel on la conduisait semblait se trouver assez loin vu ce qu'on lui avait fait marcher... Le plus reculé des bureaux reculés du FBI...Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient arrivés. Elle lut sur la porte : département des sciences et études comportementales, Jacques Crawford.

On la laissa sans explications tandis qu'une voix forte, rauque mais lasse fit au travers:

\- Entrez ...

Elle obéit en déglutissant difficilement, comme si elle s'engouffrait pas à pas dans la tanière d'un monstre. Mais très vite, alors que son corps faisait de son mieux pour paraitre courageux, elle déchanta. Elle eut même du mal à retenir un sursaut de peur, d'effarement. Pas à cause de la personne face à elle, un homme noir d'âge mur à l'air atrocement fatigué, cramponné à son bureau par la seule force de sa volonté alors qu'il aurait du de toute évidence rester à l'hôpital. Non, c'est sa blessure qui lui fit froid dans le dos! Il exhibait un bandage sanguinolent accroché fermement autour de son cou. C'était atroce et elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner comment il avait eu ça. Tactics and crime oblige...Logique.

\- C'est lui qui m'a fait ça. Fit il en la fixant droit dans les yeux, d'un air fatigué d'où il régnait tout de même un éclat étrange, comme s'il avait tout vu, tout entendu et que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre ... Asseyez-vous.

Elle obéit. Les tous deux face à face, se dévisageant l'un l'autre...

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, du moins ce fut son cas; mais ça ne faisait rien car leur point commun restait le même: Hannibal Lecter. A ce niveau-là, plus besoin de mots, l'expérience faisait tout, celle d'avoir rencontré le diable, d'avoir échappé de justesse à la mort. Mais le jeu n'était pas terminé, pas encore. Justice devait être rendue. Stéphanie lisait tout ça dans son regard amoindri et ça l'impressionna. Dans quelle merde s'était-elle fourrée, elle et sa sœur, sa pauvre sœur qu'elle avait laissé toute seule à Paris... Elle haletait, stressait, pleine de vie qu'elle était, peut-être même plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait rarement croisé la route de l'éventreur alors que Crawford, lui, était vu comme un de ses amis proches, toujours fourré à sa table chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

Qui sait quels mets macabres il avait pu ingurgiter ...

Un silence troublant emplit la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas.

\- Stéphanie Van Helsing, vous êtes en dernière année de droit à l'université de Baldimore et vous êtes originaire de France.

\- C'est ça. J'étais une ancienne élève de monsieur Graham en criminologie.

\- Hum...J'ai lu votre email et il n'est pas vraiment cohérent. Vous dites que Lecteur est à Paris ?

\- Que... Que voulez-vous dire par "j'ai lu votre mail" ? Je l'ai envoyé à Will Graham, pas à vous.

\- Graham n'est pas en position de lire quoi que ce soit. Fit-il d'un air assez bourru.

Stéphanie était choquée, elle aussi était une victime, elle n'avait rien demandé à personne et on la traitait avec rudesse. Comme si elle était complice de ce malade en cavale ... Alors qu'elle n'aspirait à rien sauf une vie tranquille et un avenir florissant.

\- Ecoutez, je n'ai jamais voulu être mêlée à ça... Je veux juste que ma petite sœur et moi soyons en sécurité. Je ne sais pas quelle est sa nouvelle identité ni où il réside, mais c'est bien lui et il est bel et bien à Paris. Il est même professeur là-bas.

Crawford ne le montra pas mais fut très intéressé; alors ainsi, il avait cédé aux tentations que l'Art offrait, et pas n'importe où en plus, à paris, l'ex capitale mondiale des arts, au cœur d'une des écoles les plus vieilles et les plus renommées au monde. En clair, ce dernier n'avait pas su résister...

\- Nous vous recontacterons. Mes agents vont vous ramener chez vous.

\- Att...attendez ! Vous ... c'est tout ? Et que va t'il se passer ensuite ?

Un seul regard de Crawford suffit pour rétablir l'ordre. Cette fille ne voulait pas être inquiétée, c'était tout à son honneur, mais qu'elle ne demande pas de plus amples explications dans ce cas. La curiosité pouvait être un très vilain défaut.

Après qu'elle soit partie, une femme arriva dans le bureau d'un pas claudiquant. Elle portait une sorte de collier cervical autour du cou et sa démarche était un peu raide. En la voyant, Jacques se leva prestement. Alana Bloom ... Une éminente psychiatre qui avait fait l'erreur de côtoyer d'un peu trop près Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter. La relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec ces deux hommes était floue et ça a failli la tuer.

\- Docteur Bloom ...

\- Jacques.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, mais à l'Hopital. On vous a retrouvé trois étages plus bas.

\- Et vous avec le cou tranché et pourtant vous voici encore derrière votre bureau, à récolter des informations sur Hannibal. Vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon on dirait...

\- Et vous ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans un silence qui voulait tout dire. Quel plat pouvait être plus exquis que celui que l'on servait froid sur un plateau d'argent ? La vengeance. Ces deux-là avaient le mérite d'avoir ça en commun. Tous deux avaient été trompés, floués, manipulés et avaient frôlés la mort en découvrant l'affreuse vérité qui se cachait sous le masque du bon et gentil docteur Lecter. Ils s'étaient faits avoir une fois, pas deux. Ils ne comprenaient même pas comment ils avaient pu être aveuglés de la sorte, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas su écouter Will ? Il était leur ami, à un moment donné il lui aurait volontiers fait confiance... Mais son don d'empathie l'avait rendu instable, piégé entre deux eaux et on le sentait inexorablement basculer dans le vide. Ils auraient du voir les signes de cette folie plus tôt alors qu'ils le côtoyaient souvent sur les scènes de crimes et au FBI alors qu'ils tentaient d'élucider des crimes monstrueux. Mais le charme d'Hannibal avait opéré... L'un finit par se faire entortiller autour de son petit doigt, l'autre finit dans son lit au point de croire naïvement qu'il l'aimait. Vengeance ! Au point de lui faire confiance plus qu'à Will... Vengeance ! Au point de se prendre un coup de couteau en plein cœur... Vengeance ! Et le seul moyen de dépasser tout ça, c'était de le noyer dans son sang. Vengeance... alléluia !

\- Hannibal doit payer. Mais la justice ne marchera pas sur lui, il sait passer entre les mailles du filet.

\- Que proposez-vous ?

\- A votre avis ?

 **...**

Cosette sortit son cutter pour tailler la mine de son crayon. Elle laissa ce dernier sur le rebord d'une table, non pas parce qu'elle avait la sainte flemme de le ranger, mais parce qu'elle trouvait ça vraiment rassurant. Elle se trouvait la galerie de Morphologie qui se trouvait au-dessus de l'amphi de morphologie qui se trouvait actuellement désert. Les avaient lieu le mardi et le jeudi, de 14 à 17h. Et le professeur Voronine assurait les cours du jeudi. Ce qui signifiait actuellement qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls, entourés d'os et de carcasses d'animaux momifiés, de moulages et d'écorchés ... D'ordinaire, elle appréciait beaucoup cette atmosphère mais elle arrivait à peine à croquer, constamment focalisée sur ce que faisait cet homme, sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, consciente qu'il transgressait de manière dérangeante son intimité.

Elle était incapable de travailler si elle se sentait épiée, c'était plus fort qu'elle. D'ordinaire, pour les cours ou les escapades du mercredi après-midi, elle arrivait à ce fondre dans le décor tant et si bien que personne n'arrivait à la remarquer, cependant, il était différent. Rien ne lui échappait, que ce soit la courbe de son cou lorsqu'elle inclinait la tête pour mieux observer son modèle ou le mouvement gracile de sa main, tout en délicatesse et en timidité quant elle en venait à aborder la mort. Son regard enregistrait tout et continuait de collecter, encore et encore des informations sur sa charmante victime ...

Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Sauvée par le gong ! Elle avait mis l'alarme de son téléphone sur 16h30, il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle salua très rapidement son professeur avant de limite prendre les jambes à son cou. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait franchi le seuil de la porte afin de descendre vite fait les marches des escaliers, il fit :

\- Je ne vous ai pas vu ce matin aux auditions pour intégrer mon atelier.

Elle s'arrêta net, le poil presque hérissé. Que pouvait elle lui répondre ? Lui dire qu'elle soupçonnait tout un tas de choses assez tabous et inavouables sur sa personne paraissait assez inconvenant. Et puis... Il ne fallait pas oublier la nuit du samedi...il s'était infiltré chez elle, elle ignorait comment, et elle reconnaissait que parfois, elle faisait des rêves bizarres. Mais elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce n'était pas normal, c'était un crime puni par la loi. Mais qui pourrait la croire ? Ce serrait sa parole contre la sienne. Celle d'une pauvre petite étudiante insignifiante et dérangée depuis la mort de sa meilleure amie contre les doux murmures d'une figure aussi charismatique qu'énigmatique au cœur de tous les ragots et potins. C'était perdu d'avance, étouffé dans l'œuf.

\- Je...Je me sens très bien dans mon atelier.

\- Essayez d'y penser.

Elle ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière avant de disparaitre de l'encadrement de la porte. Tout en lisant un livre, il se mit à sourire. Il la savait tendue, méfiante et rétissante quant à la suite logique des évènements. Mais petit à petit elle apprendra à accepter. Et le travail pourra enfin débuter.

 **...**

Le docteur Bloom gara sa voiture à l'entrée d'un imposant manoir niché dans la verdure. Il s'agissait du manoir Verger. Les Vergers étaient une famille qui s'était fait un nom et une fortune sur la production surintenssive de viande et sur leurs recherches autant surprenante que malsaines sur ces derniers. La famille assez réduite comportait l'héritier du domaine et de la compagnie, Mason Verger, sa sœur cadette Margot et la petite dernière, Anne Chantal. Mais la nouvelle comme quoi la seconde sœur verger fut retrouvée morte à paris, juste après que son grand frère mason se retrouva défiguré à vie à cause de Lecter, intéressa au plus haut point les journaux. Anne Chantal Verger, la cible d'un petit ami violent et désaxé ou bien la énième victime d'un psychopathe en cavale ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Alana Bloom reçut une invitation du maintenant tristement célèbre président de l'empire verger, une invitation qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Avant qu'il ne subisse les soins de l'ami Lecter, on le disait sadique et pédophile, se délectant des larmes des enfants qu'il traumatisait tel un satire. Mais il adorait les enfants ! D'ailleurs avoir un Verger Baby à éduquer à son image ne lui poserait aucun problème. D'ailleurs, la manière dont il considère sa sœur semblait de plus en plus floue... Mais bon, elle n'était pas là pour juger mais pour trouver un allier. Le cas lecter est en dehors de toute mesure juridique, et le seul et unique moyen de s'en débarrasser, c'est de le tuer. Mais une mort directe et rapide était une mort bien trop douce.

Elle traversa les écuries d'un air distingué et passa une immense cour pavée de dalles de pierres qui avaient du couter les yeux de la tête. D'ailleurs, tout le manoir respirait le luxe et la suffisance, ç'en était même suffoquant. Elle monta difficilement l'escalier, ses vieilles douleurs ressurgissant. A chaque fois que ça lui arrivait, elle se rappelait soudain du visage d'Abigail Hobbys et de ses mains qui la poussèrent par-dessus la fenêtre. Mais c'était insensé... Comment aurait-elle pu voir un fantôme ?

\- Ah...docteur Bloom ... Vous voilà enfin.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec mason verger. Il portait un masque qui cachait à peine toute l'horreur de sa condition. Assis dans un fauteuil roulant tiré dans un dénommé Cordel, il fixait la nouvelle venue avec un air amusé et narquois. Et lorsqu'il ôta son masque devant elle, son visage resta impassible. Il avait tout de l'âme damnée revenue des enfers pile pour assister au moment précis où Hannibal referait surface. Il voulait être le premier à le trouver pour déguster sa vengeance.

\- Mister Verger...

\- Eh bien Margot ! Je ne te savais pas si timide ! Nous avons une invité.

\- Je vois ça. Fit elle d'une voix un peu ébranlée alors que son maquillage avait coulé.

\- Les femmes ... Ces pitoyables et ennuyeuses créatures qui passent leurs temps à geindre et à s'apitoyer...

Margot ne releva même pas. Leur sœur était morte et tout ce qui lui importait c'était de choper Hannibal pour le plaisir de lui retourner la politesse que ce dernier lui avait faite. Depuis que son taré de frère lui avait ôté toute chance de procréer, son seul espoir de liberté reposait sur Anne Chantal et son utérus intacte. Mais la nouvelle de sa mort la fit rapidement déchanter. N'y avait il aucun moyen d'être libre et de posséder tout à la fois ? Elle retint en elle une vague de rage et de rancune qui aurait pu la faire trembler tout entière. Quelqu'un dehors lui avait arraché ses espoirs et ce quelqu'un allait devoir payer.

\- Docteur ... fit il de sa voix trainante. Et si vous nous parliez de cette étrange rumeur d'un Lecter à Paris ? Avec un contrat d'embauche à la clé bien entendu... Votre prix sera le mien.

Le docteur bloom se mit à sourire. Comme quoi la faim (fin) justifie les moyens...

 **à suivre ...**


	6. I don't trust you

Il pleut, il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille !

Logiquement, dans un tout petit peu plus d'un mois ce sera les vacances ... Pfiou... les choses vont vites ! Moi j'me remets à peine d'halloween qu'il faut que je me rende compte qu'en fait ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'on est passé à autre chose... Quoi qu'il en soit, même aux beaux-arts de Paris, on sait mettre le ton lorsqu'il s'agit d'honorer les fantômes des artistes ayant étudiés dans l'école comme Ingres dont le buste hante encore un des couloirs ou Bonnard, Matisse, Monet, Buffet et de nombreuses autres personnes connues ou inconnues qui ont comme moi du s'éclater ou s'ennuyer en fonction de leur humeur ...

Dans the New York Trilogy de Paul Auster, il y a un moment où on s'imagine marcher dans les rues de la ville non seulement en côtoyant les vivants, mais aussi les morts. Il y a cette idée que chaque personne laisse son empreinte à un endroit et le hante. Il est vrai que si on appréhende en profondeur l'histoire des beaux arts de paris et les personnes qui y ont étudiés ou encore tout ce qu'il s'y est déroulé depuis le moment où l'endroit a cessé d'être un musée pour devenir un lieu d'étude et de recherche pour architectes puis une école, ça en fait du chemin de parcouru. Pour terminer je dirai que cette école est un gigantesque patchwork d'époques et d'architectures diverses qui s'est formé et nous est parvenu tel qu'il est aujourd'hui, avec ses méandres de mystères.

Pour xOphiuchusx : Désolé, j'ai la flemme de t'écrire en anglais ou en espagnol...de toute façon le site permet plus ou moins de traduire ce qu'on écrit, peu importe la langue dont on l'écrit. Je suis ravie que tu te joignes à l'aventure et que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que l'ambiance était au rendez-vous ...

Pour Arthémis : Salut ^^ ! Je suis désolé que tu ais mal compris ce chapitre... Abigail est morte et c'est elle qui a poussé le docteur Bloom du haut de la fenêtre à la fin de la saison deux de la série. Puis elle s'est faite zigouiller par Hannibal sous les yeux de Will. Bad end. Quant à Anne Chantal, en fait, ça ne change pas vraiment les choses. De toute façons elle est morte; elle et son utérus viable. Par contre Margot est vraiment vénère et veut à tout prix retrouver le coupable de cet horrible crime. C'est pourquoi, elle va à un moment ou un autre venir à Paris... En fait le chap 5 servait juste à casser le rythme du sois disant journal personnel afin de montrer que de l'autre côté de l'atlantique, on avait soif de sang et de vengeance. Autre série qui adore et qui inspire la vengeance : Revenge. Je l'ai redécouverte et j'ignore jusqu'où ça va me mener mais bon...

Une dernière chose, j'ai trouvé un truc intéressant sur Google l'autre jour... Cherchez Art sort of Hannibal et vous allez tomber sur des pseudo tableaux style renaissance ou autre où nos charmants persos sont mis en scène et c'est vraiment bien fait, presque crédible, je trouve.

Sur ce, passez un bon moment.

 **...**

 **06.**

Une semaine passa, puis une autre et une sorte de routine se remit en route. Le lundi elle peignait à l'atelier, le mardi aussi excepté de 12 à 14h à cause de la philo, le mercredi elle faisait la grasse mat avant d'aller au cours de visite dessinée, le jeudi matin elle avait psy et le soir anglais, le vendredi de nouveau rien ... Le reste des trous dans son emploi du temps, elle le passait soit au musée, soit à l'atelier soit à la bibliothèque et c'était à peu près tout. C'est ainsi qu'elle vivait gentiment sa deuxième année aux beaux-arts. C'était le mois d'octobre, l'un des plus mouvementés de l'année à cause des nouveaux arrivants qui allaient d'ateliers en ateliers quémander leurs places en un long parcours du combattant. Le reste du temps c'était vivable mais le mardi, infernal. C'était le jour où son chef d'atelier était présent et il y avait foule à se presser devant sa porte. Elle soupçonnait que de un, c'était à cause du nombre hallucinant de personnes pratiquant la peinture à l'école et de deux parce qu'il venait tout juste de présenter une rétrospective dans un musée prestigieux. Bref, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais elle n'aimait pas voir son lieu de travail encombré par des étrangers, ça l'inconfortait.

Elle ouvrit son carnet de recherche et contempla ses croquis préparatoires, songeuse. Ces temps-ci, elle ne peignait que des plantes, des plantes et toujours des plantes. Des forêts entières, comme celle qui bordait le château de son grand père dans la loire et où habitent désormais ses parents. Aucune présence humaine ou animale, juste des arbres. Et la plupart du temps ils avaient perdu leur feuillage, morts pour renaitre à nouveau. L'hiver était sa saison favorite. Dans les bois on n'entendait rien, si ce n'était le bruissement de ses pas dans le sol enneigé et le croassement des corbeaux. Sans leurs feuilles, les arbres se muaient en un amas de lignes courant vers l'abstraction et elle s'y perdait volontiers. Quitter la campagne pour Paris et son air si pollué avait été un choix difficile mais nécessaire. Aussi elle peignait par nostalgie et appréhension du futur, consciente que la beauté de ce qu'elle avait connu pouvait être particulièrement fragile à préserver des folies de l'Homme et de ses avidités.

\- Cosette.

Elle releva la tête, l'air sombre avant de croiser le regard d'Antoine. Elle remit son masque impassible alors que ce dernier sautillait presque tant il était aux anges.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Voronine m'a pris dans son atelier ! Je suis trop content ! Il a vu mon travail et m'a dit qu'il appréciait énormément. Toi aussi tu peins de la végétation, pourquoi n'irais tu pas le voir ? Même si tu ne veux pas intégrer son atelier, tu peux au moins écouter son avis sur ton travail tu ne crois pas ?

\- Laisses moi tranquille.

\- Comment ? Fit il certain de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Fous-moi la paix !

Pendant un instant il resta sans voix. Mais qu'avait il fait pour qu'elle soit si agressive ?

\- C'est bon, c'est bon... Pas la peine de péter un câble. Si tu veux pas le voir, c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

Ce dernier la quitta sans un mot avant de passer dans la pièce d'à côté. Cosette avait le cœur qui battait vite, elle avait l'impression de se sentir piégée et doucement manipulée par un esprit expert. Et il n'était pas bien difficile de déterminer qui: Alexei Voronine. Depuis ces dernières semaines, elle le suspectait d'agir en profondeur en manipulant des gens de son entourage. Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point qu'elle rejoigne son atelier ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ? A se demander ce qu'il trouvait à ce point intéressant en elle... Quoi qu'il en soit, elle continuerait de refuser. Pas parce que sa sœur lui avait presque ordonné de ne pas l'approcher, elle avait l'habitude de faire l'inverse juste par principe. Mais parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait une sensation vraiment désagréable qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'il était dans les parages...Comme une sorte de fumée noire, insaisissable et presque invisible l'œil nu, mais tout de même présente. Comme si cet homme était hanté par quelque chose ou quelqu'un... ( c'est sur que vu la quantité de personnes bouffées ou mises en scènes, le diable est à paris...et pas à Los Angeles (yep, Lucifer... pas pu m'en empêcher)) C'étaient sans doute les cours de philo qui lui montaient à la tête...Surtout que la prof qui semble d'ailleurs être assez bizarre ces temps-ci leur parlait d'une voix rauque, presque possédée et parfois c'était vraiment drôle, mais... c'était d'un glauque ...

Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires dans sa malle métallique qu'elle avait cadenassée avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Elle remonta la rue Bonaparte, traversa le quai de Conti pour marcher tranquillement sur le pont des arts. Elle pensait qu'il y aurait encore des fleurs pour Anne Chantal, mais plus rien. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne prononçait son nom à l'école, le phénomène était passé. C'était comme pour les attentats, il suffisait de détourner le regard de la violence du monde pour retourner bien à l'abri dans son charmant cocon. Et du coup, on finissait par oublier, fatalement. Les grecs disaient qu'il y avait deux morts... Celle qui est physique et l'autre, celle de l'oubli. Certains comme Achille ou la belle Hélène ou encore les Borgia ou pleins d'autres au destin tragique continuèrent à inspirer et à transcender les âges... Mais qui pourrait bien accorder un tant soit peu d'attention à cette fille un peu trop bavarde pour son bien ?

C'est là qu'elle vit quelqu'un sur le pont. C'était normal après tout car c'était un pont célèbre mais il faisait un assez mauvais temps et les touristes désertaient les lieux lorsque venait la pluie et le froid. Mais cette personne restait là, droite comme un I, à l'endroit précis où elle l'avait tué cette nuit-là. C'était dérangeant. Elle balaya cette pensée d'un revers de la main afin d'éviter que les sentiments contradictoires ne la fasse elle aussi chavirer par-dessus bord.

Elle décida de passer son chemin.

 **...**

Malgré la pluie, Margot Verger était incapable de quitter des yeux les eaux troubles de la seine. D'un air grave et froid, ses pupilles semblaient contempler incessamment cette eau trouble oscillant entre le bleu et le gris qui lui paraissait à cet instant noir, sans doute à cause du ciel bordé de nuages... Mais dans cette eau obscure, ce passage semblant relier leur monde aux enfers avait emporté sa sœur au loin. Elle ne pouvait que contempler les ruines invisibles du lieu de sa mort. Il n'y avait plus de sang, plus de preuves, plus rien. Et ils n'avaient même pas retrouvés l'arme du crime... Elle ne pouvait que se laisser aller à toute sorte de suppositions... Ses pupilles d'un gris froid et austère continuaient de fixer cette eau doucereuse avec acharnement. Peut-être que si cette dernière continuait à la fixer, celle-ci prendrait peut être feu ?

Elle était arrivée à paris il y avait à peine une semaine avec le jet privé de son défiguré de frère. Avant qu'il ne devienne le jouet d'Hannibal, elle s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises de quelle manière elle allait bien pouvoir le tuer, à savoir de la façon la plus jouissive possible, mais ... Vu la chose pathétique et pitoyable qu'il était devenu, elle se régalait presque de le voir souffrir et sa difformité qui normalement lui vaudrait qu'horreur et rejet attisait en elle une joie extatique. Désormais, il ressemblait encore plus à un porc qu'autrefois. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvée de l'enfermer dans un enclot et de l'entendre hurler son nom ? Elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, excitée.

La mort ne lui évoquait rien. C'était juste la fin d'un long voyage. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Aussi, elle ne ressentit rien devant le corps nu et blafard de sa sœur. Son exquise pâleur de porcelaine, ses lèvres gercées teintées de bleu, ses longs cheveux roux frisés presque enflammés ... Malheureusement elle ne put contempler son regard mort qu'elle aurait sans doute pu comparer aux yeux d'un poisson. Mais le médecin légiste avait sans doute préféré lui fermer les yeux par égard pour elle. Qu'il aille au diable, elle était du genre à contempler la mort dans les yeux, surtout s'il s'agit d'un dernier au revoir. On lui apprit que sa sœur avait été égorgée puis balancée du pont des arts et qu'elle était morte noyée. Quelle ironie...Elle qui était si sociable qu'elle semblait tel un poisson dans l'eau lorsqu'il s'agissait d'évoluer en société, son flot continu de palabres inutiles aura sans doute fini par causer sa perte. Ça lui fit penser à ce film, Deep end. Ou encore à la fable du torrent et de la rivière de la Fontaine...

(...)

Une Rivière dont le cours  
Image d'un sommeil **doux** , **paisible** et **tranquille**  
Lui fit croire d'abord ce trajet fort facile.  
Point de bords escarpés, un sable pur et net.  
Il entre, et son cheval le met  
A couvert des voleurs, mais non de l'onde noire :  
Tous deux au Styx allèrent boire ;  
Tous deux, à nager malheureux,  
Allèrent traverser, au séjour ténébreux,  
Bien d'autres fleuves que les nôtres.

 **Les gens sans bruit sont dangereux ;**  
 **Il n'en est pas ainsi des autres.**

 **...**

Elle était assise dans une salle d'attente dépouillée, à l'écart du bruit lointain des parents, des enfants qui piaillaient innocemment ou qui taquinaient joyeusement. Ça lui passait bien au-dessus... Ces enfants joueurs ne voyaient cela que comme un jeu, le psy jouant plus ou moins de rôle de l'ami imaginaire ou de Gemini cricket à qui l'on racontait sa vie, ses soucis, bref, ces insignifiants problèmes d'enfants capables de chambouler une vie faite de peluches et de bonbons.

Pour elle, c'était un peu plus compliqué.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la voie si reconnaissable de son psy, cet accent vaporeux si américain, elle frissonna. Comme chaque semaines, elle avait le droit à trente minutes de supplice ou de lavage de cerveau au choix. Et quand elle franchissait le seuil de l'institut, c'était rarement d'un bon pied. Elle suivit sa psychologue sans rien dire jusqu'à la pièce, leur pièce pour les trente prochaines minutes de séance. Elle s'assit face au bureau, à la toiser d'un air presque inexpressif. Les dernières séances ont portés sur sa grand-mère, quelle autre partie d'elle même allait être disséqué aujourd'hui ?

Après quelques minutes à discuter de tout et de rien, elle la sentit doucement venir...

\- Et vos parents ? Vous me parlez parfois de votre soeur Stéfanie, mais pas un mot sur vos parents.

Elle grinça des dents. Augustus et Gulia Van Helsing ... elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Si elle avait migré chez sa grand-mère, c'était justement pour s'éloigner d'eux le plus possible. Elle s'arrivait plus à déterminer ce qui avait causé ce malaise mais depuis, leur relation était tendue, froide. Voir même inexistante. Ils ne se voyaient qu'à noël ou aux grandes fêtes, mais contrairement à Stefanie, elle n'était plus qu'une forme vide de sens, fixée sur une énième photo de famille sensé refléter à quel point leur vie était parfaite. Illusion. Mensonge. Traitrise.

\- Nous sommes tous assez occupés.

\- Mais vous vous appelez parfois ?

\- Je pense. Fit elle vaguement en détournant le regard.

\- Et comment ont-ils réagis à l'enterrement de votre grand-mère ?

Elle se crispa une fois de plus avant de répondre :

\- Rien. Ils ne sont pas venus.

 **...**

Après sa séance du jeudi, elle marcha jusqu'aux sablons, place du marché avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'à Louvre Rivoli. Il devait être 13 heures lorsqu'elle arriva devant les portes de l'école. Le mois d'Octobre avait passé vitesse grand V et c'était déjà novembre. Le 3 pour être plus précis et en marchant elle vit que tout un tas d'affiches avaient étés scotchés aux murs, pile comme l'an passé. Apparemment ils avaient décidés de lancer la fête d'Halloween ce soir-là... Elle lisait à partir de 17 h... Ça tombait bien qu'elle ait anglais de 17 à 19 car honnêtement elle détestait les fêtes. Et en plus, c'était soirée déguisée ...

Elle partit vers le bâtiment des loges et décida de casser la croute seule dans son coin. Et puis elle sortit un livre et se plongea dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente cette si caractéristique odeur de mente aseptisée qui lui fit frissonner ses narines. Il était là, juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle referma son livre d'un geste sec avant de dire :

\- Non.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Je ne rejoindrai pas votre atelier.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de se remettre à sourire.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

Elle le sentit avec horreur s'approcher un peu plus et murmurer à son oreille :

\- Et que dois-je faire pour y remédier ?

 **...**

Elle avait suivi le cours d'anglais assez distraitement. Pendant deux heures ils avaient parlés de films, lus des textes à tour de rôle et parlés de champignons tueurs d'arbres ... Comme quoi des choses assez délirantes pouvaient sans problèmes se dérouler durant un cours d'anglais.

Passé 19 heures, elle descendit l'escalier du premier et se retrouva sur la cour principale. La fête battait son plein et de la lumière rose violacée était visible des grandes fenêtres vitrées des galeries droites et gauches du bâtiment principal. Des gens déguisés discutaient aux pieds des marches et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une autre fille lui tomba littéralement dessus:

\- Cosette !

\- Alix ...

Alix Gateway, une fille de sa prépa. Elles avaient toutes les deux été à l'atelier de sèvres deux ans auparavant et avaient eu les beaux-arts de Paris en prime. De toute façon, fallait pas chercher bien loin, la moitié des élèves des Beaux-arts venaient de cette prépa. Du coup ça expliquait qu'elle connaisse de visage autant de gens. Elle ne la connaissait pas trop avant le cours de morpho de l'an dernier et le fait qu'elles soient du même atelier...C'était plutôt prévisible en fait. Dans cette école, le monde était petit et leur atelier comptait au moins 60 personnes y compris ceux qui ne venaient que rarement à l'atelier. Alix était en double atelier, peinture et photo et ces temps-ci elle squattait plus en photo qu'autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Fit alors Cosette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pas vrai ! T'as oublié ?! Il y a un apéro dans notre atelier aujourd'hui ! Y'aura tous les nouveaux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Fit elle lasse.

\- C'est une bonne raison pour toi de te sociabiliser ! insista Alix en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. Et en plus, notre nouveau chef d'atelier est là lui aussi.

Luc Perroni, apparemment le frère du propriétaire de la galerie perroni, une fameuse galerie toujours présente à la Fiac et qui compte parmi les plus prestigieuses galeries de Paris. Leur ancien professeur, Jean Michel Foresner était mort des suites d'un cancer au pancréas. C'était vraiment dommage parce qu'elle avait eu ce dernier à son jury d'entrée et l'avait beaucoup apprécié, que ce soit en professeur ou en être humain. Il avait toujours été calme et patient avec ses élèves, toujours disponible et serviable. Il avait insufflé à leur atelier pendant plus de vingt ans une âme et une douceur de vivre ponctué de rire et d'éclat de joie. C'était triste. Et malheureusement on disait de son successeur qu'il était précisément tout l'inverse et que son caractère était digne d'une diva.

Elle se retrouva donc entrainée malgré elle dans leur atelier, l'atelier Perroni et là aussi y'avait foule. Entre ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà et les nouveaux arrivants, ça en faisait du monde... Elle discuta sans trop d'intérêt avec des nouveaux plein d'enthousiasme et d'espoirs... Ils semblaient un peu trop vivants et énergique pour elle qui ne songeait qu'à rentrer se coucher. Et ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions sur l'école, sur les mussés, sur tout et n'importe quoi en fait. De vrais bébés. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas réfléchir par eux même ? Ou tourner sept fois leur langue dans leur bouche avant de sortir une énormité.

Après deux heures de supplice social ( j'adore cette nouvelle expression! ), elle songeait à partir. Elle prit son sac, posa son verre à moitié vide de jus de pomme au milieu des bouteilles d'Alcool et descendit des escaliers avant de traverser la cour du bâtiment Chimay où il y avait aussi de l'effervescence, expo photo oblige... Et puis elle franchit les portes du couloir de l'administration, tourna à droite, passa devant le café Héloïse, la cafète des beaux-arts pour se retrouver dans la cours principale.

Et c'est là JUSTEMENT qu'elle entendit un cri persan retentir. Comme d'autres elle se précipita vers la source du bruit et contempla avec horreur qu'un des murs de la cour avait été bombé avec une bombe rouge sang et qu'un message écrit en très grosses lettres rondes les narguait insolemment :

 **Je sais qui a tué Anne Chantal, il ou elle est parmi vous.**

Cosette fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ?!

 **à suivre ...**


	7. Not yet

Piouuuuu! Ce que je peux être fatiguée...Mais ça m'a pas empêchée de rajouter près de 600 mots au chapitre 6 pour satisfaire Artémis qui n'était pas convaincue par la séquence où Margot apparait et la fin qui paraissait brouillon. Du coup j'ai réécris ça en espérant que ça plaise et que ça colle à l'histoire.

Le 30, le tome 9 d'innocent de Shinicchi Sakamoto va sortir et j'ai trop hâte de l'acheter. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en parle ? Parce que ça raconte l'histoire du célèbre bourreau de la révolution française, Charles Henri Sanson. C'est lui qui exécuta le roi louis XVI (Bien qu'il ne fût jamais un sympathisant de la monarchie, il hésita avant d'exécuter le roi, étant même persuadé jusqu'au dernier instant que des partisans de la royauté tenteraient de libérer le souverain déchu. Il dit même au roi-citoyen « Savez-vous que derrière vous se trouve près de 800 ans d'histoire dont je vais en mettre un terme ? », ce à quoi le roi répondit « Taisez-vous et faites votre travail») en plus de Danton, Robespierre, la Du Barry et près de 3000 autres personnes en tant que monsieur de Paris. Bref, le mangas a juste assez de fragrance morbide pour me faire défaillir, bien qu'il faille parfois s'accrocher quand on en vient à l'écartèlement de Damiens par exemple, là c'est vraiment gore. Mais bon, c'est un seinen...

Passons.

Merci à **tiburce57** de suivre la fic ( ps: tu sembles être une super fan d'Hannibal toi ^^ !), ravie de te compter parmi nous ! Dsl pour les fautes d'ortho et les expressions un peu vulgaires que tu auras pu croiser en cours de route... La plupart du temps je corrige les fautes avant d'envoyer, mais parfois y'en a certaines qui échappent à ma vigilance. Quant aux expressions un peu vulgaires ... Disons que je viens du fandom one piece et que la manière d'écrire est très différente. Si j'écris plus soigné, les gens s'ennuient et donc j'ai été obligé de laisser couler un peu. Je vais essayer de réduire les mots grossiers, à part si ceux-ci conduisent à la mort de quelqu'un, bien sûr...

Et à **amatista1996** pour sa présence, c'est cool que tu nous rejoignes.

Pour **Artémis** : Yop, c'est vrai qu'étrangement, j'ai du mal à récupérer tes réviews en entier. J'ai revu les parties qui n'allaient pas et j'espère que ça te conviendra un peu plus. Mis à part ça je ne suis pas trop stressée pour le moment, les exams du premier semestre tombent en janvier et comme je ne suis qu'en première année, pas de soucis. Je suis loin, très loin de ce genre de stress qui peut te ruiner la vie en deux coups de cuillères à pot, quoi que... Je suis une vraie boule de nerfs alors... Pour un oui, pour un non, je m'excite comme une puce. Nya ! Pour ce chapitre je m'inspire des retrouvailles entre lecter et du maurier dans le premier épisode de la saison 3. Je pense aussi écrire dans un chapitre futur un flashback sur leur première rencontre en france en m'inspirant du film Hannibal les origines du mal. Ce n'est que le septième chapitre et j'ai presque l'impression que ça file trop vite. Mais heureusement, dans la suite de mes idées, j'aimerai que l'histoire se poursuive après les beaux-arts de Paris, l'assassinat du doctor Fell, la course poursuite à Florence ou encore le dragon rouge et le massacre sur le sommet de la colline où l'on assiste impuissantes à la déchéance de Will et d'Hannibal dans le creux de l'océan, pile au moment où on en espérait justement plus et que tout se brise. Ouh ! Ça fait un sacré programme ... Si j'arrivais déjà à tenir jusque-là... On verra dans un an jusqu'où j'aurai avancé...

 **07.**

Cosette referma paniquée la porte de son appart à double tour et se mit à faire les cents pas sans réfléchir. Son cœur battait vite, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Ca faisait un mois qu'Anne Chantal était morte et enterrée aux états Unis. Elle avait pourtant bien regardé autour d'elle cette nuit-là ... Personne, il n'y avait eu personne dans les environs et de suffisamment proche pour la reconnaitre. Elle avait même tout prévu depuis des semaines, calculé et pesé les risques, s'était servie d'un cutter pour l'égorger et l'avait balancé à la flotte. L'eau se sera chargée de contaminer suffisamment la preuve pour qu'elle soit inutilisable. Quant aux vêtements qu'elle portait ce jour-là, après les avoir rigoureusement lavés, elle en avait fait don à une association pour venir en aide aux migrants ou aux africains ... Et là aussi, impossible qu'ils soient retrouvés pour analyse. Mais il fallait que quelqu'un arrive et remette en question le plan qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à concocter ... Et s'il s'avérait que cette personne soit véritablement dans la possibilité de dire aux flics que c'était bien elle, qu'il disposait d'une vidéo ou d'une photo l'incriminant ? Là, elle en aurait au moins pour 22 ans ferme derrière les barreaux. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais elle ne connaissait ni le nom, ni l'apparence de cet Homme et n'était même pas certain de son sexe... Elle devait découvrir qui il ou elle était, ce qu'il ou elle lui voulait et le meilleur moyen de le ou la faire disparaitre avec ses preuves incriminantes. Elle n'avait pas le choix... Happy Halloween ...

 **...**

Neuilly ... Principalement connue pour être une ville extrêmement bourge et snob parée de bâtiments haussmanniens et d'abrutis qui vous regardaient de haut si vous n'étiez pas assez bien sapés pour le décor. Neuilly est proche de la défense, du bois de Boulogne ainsi que du jardin d'acclimatation. Vivant le jour et mort la nuit. Si jamais il venait à quelqu'un l'idée ou le concept d'essayer de faire la fête avec des amis ou de se griller un barbecue sur son balcon, soyez assurés que les flics débarqueraient en moins de deux pour régler le problème. C'est donc une ville tranquille, légèrement à l'écart de Paris et de son effervescence, une bulle pour qui sait être riche.

Vers 18 heures, il faisait déjà nuit, c'était l'automne. Dans une rue déserte et très peu éclairée, une porte s'ouvrit et une femme blonde âgée d'environ quarante voir cinquante ans en sortit vêtue d'un de ces gros manteaux rouges avec un col à fourrure, ce dernier mettant particulièrement bien en valeur la finesse de son corps et la beauté de ses cheveux. Elle venait de terminer son travail pour la journée et son dernier patient semblait développer un peu plus que les autres un fort complexe d'œdipe. Mais bon, une fois passé la porte de l'institut, ce n'était plus son problème. Ne plus s'impliquer dans la vie de ses patients, plus jamais... Voilà ce qu'elle s'était promise lorsqu'elle avait quitté les USA deux ans auparavant. Autrefois, elle avait été une psychiatre talentueuse et admirée, une rose qui embaumait plus que les autres et dont le parfum entêtant avait malheureusement suscité l'intérêt d'un monstre. Il l'avait prié d'être son psychiatre, elle s'était laissée charmée, curieuse et fascinée et en avait payé le prix. Une relation étrange qu'elle ne saurait exactement décrire flottait entre eux et elle était parvenue à deviner, à soulever de quelques millimètres, le voile si lisse et si parfait qui cachait l'infamie.

Elle aurait préféré ne jamais en savoir plus, ne pas rencontrer Will Graham, cet ami sacrificiel et pourtant tellement similaire à ce patient qui la faisait autrefois suffoquer peu à peu, au point de ne plus pouvoir se passer de lui, son regard si attrayant et son odeur qui lui faisait l'effet d'une drogue... Elle se mordit la lèvre sans s'en rendre compte tandis qu'elle traversait les passages cloutés à l'autre bout de la rue, jusqu'à son arrêt de bus. Mais c'est justement à ce moment-là qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, pensant être victime d'une hallucination. Et pourtant il l'attendait. Impeccablement habillé, le regard rivé sur elle, ne tolérant pas autre chose que ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Son regard hypnotique la fit chavirer à nouveau et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, leurs corps étaient déjà ben trop proches pour qu'on nie le fait qu'ils soient intimes. Entre temps elle avait cessé de respirer, telle une petite souris blanche en proie à un immense serpent...

\- Bedelia.

Ce nom semblable à celui d'une fleur douce et délicate la fit frissonner. Il avait le don de rendre la personne en face de lui si unique, si spéciale qu'irrémédiablement, elle sombrait dans l'abime. Il tendit la main vers elle, telle une invitation sensuelle et explicite qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas refuser.

\- Hannibal ...

Elle avait essayé de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais au fond d'elle même, sa fascination la poussait de plus en plus vers cet homme damné. Alors soit, si c'était le prix à payer pour assister à la fin de cette histoire, elle était prête à se jeter dans les flammes.

 **...**

Elle accepta négligemment une coupe de vin qu'Hannibal lui tendait. Elle l'avait malgré tout suivi jusqu'à chez lui, dans un appartement assez spacieux boulevard d'Inkerman. Elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise ainsi assise sur cette chaise richement ornée et rembourrée de cuir, dans un décor riche et chargé mais d'une délicatesse qui le définissait si bien, elle en oubliait presque qu'il s'agissait là de l'antre d'un monstre.

Un charmant air de classique, du Satie peut être... envahissait les lieux. C'était d'une nostalgie extrême, peut-être même avait il mit précisément ce compositeur parce qu'il savait à quel point elle l'appréciait ... En entrée il lui servit un marbré de foie gras au vin rouge avec pommes Granny Smith & crème de dattes, la douceur des dattes et le léger acidulé de la pomme croquante s'alliait à merveille avec le foie gras et le vin choisi précisément pour cet instant. Elle se demandait même depuis combien de temps il la surveillait, si cet instant précis n'avait pas été en réalité calculé des mois à l'avance ...Au moins, ce qui était certain, c'est qu'au gout, ce fois était un authentique foie gras de canard, étrangement, ça avait un côté plus ou moins rassurant. En apparence. Maintenant qu'il la tenait, que comptait-il faire d'elle ? Tandis qu'ils dégustaient l'entrée dans le silence, une odeur particulièrement alléchante et suave provenait de la cuisine en plus d'une vaporeuse odeur de chocolat ... Elle le vit se lever d'un mouvement fluide et s'excuser gracieusement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Aussitôt, elle regarda tout autour d'elle comme prise de vertige. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Son couteau n'était pas assez tranchant, un bibelot peut être ? Qui sait ce qu'il allait lui faire lorsqu'il reviendrait ? Qu'en savait-elle ? Elle n'était plus sa psychiatre, elle ne lui servait plus à rien et n'avait pas le moindre soupçon de confiance en lui. S'il était revenu en France, c'était pour en terminer avec elle une fois pour toute et lors de cet ultime repas. Elle refusait de rater le coche.

Discrètement, elle entrouvrit tous les tiroirs de la pièce avant de tomber sur un révolver. Elle ignorait comment il avait pu se procurer cette arme, sachant que le port d'arme était très règlementé en France, mais elle s'empara de l'engin de mort et repartit s'asseoir, son verre de vin à la main, attendant avec impatience le moment où enfin, elle serait en position de force.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec dans ses mains un rôti d'elle ne savait quoi sertie de pommes de terres arrosées d'une sauce aux fruits. Mais il se figea bien vite lorsqu'il vit cette dernière pointer une arme sur lui. Son visage se durcit alors qu'il demanda poliment :

\- Puis je au moins poser le rôti sur la table ?

\- Vous pouvez.

Une fois ce dernier ayant posé le plat sur la table en chêne massif, il recula de quelques pas avant que cette dernière ne demande d'une voix qu'elle essayait de ne pas faire trembler :

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Hannibal ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années ? ( Ps, je sais que ça ne colle pas à la série, mais admettons qu'il se passe plusieurs années après que Will se soit retrouvé incarcéré et qu'elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle croyait en lui. )

\- J'ai encore besoin de vous.

\- Je n'ai plus la compétence de vous suivre en tant que psychiatre. Je pensais avoir été suffisamment clair avec vous la dernière fois.

\- Je n'ai jamais trouvé que vous manquiez de quoi que ce soit.

Il se déplaçait de manière féline jusqu'à elle alors qu'au fond d'elle même elle tremblait comme une feuille. Quant à lui, il la surveillait de près, étudiait la moindre de ses respirations, de ses battements de cœur, de cils... Jusqu'à capter le moment le plus propice pour lui retirer l'arme qu'elle tenait à la main, cette arme qui le menaçait en silence et qui irritait son regard.

Bedelia tira. Mais elle croisa aussitôt le regard moqueur d'Hannibal qui avait tout prévu. Il n'y avait jamais eu de balles dans ce pistolet, il l'avait trompé depuis le début. Son cœur tressautait comme s'il voulait s'enfuir au plus vite de ce traquenard, mais son regard plus écarquillé que jamais restait accroché à ces pupilles d'un marron qui semblait peu à peu tourner au rouge vif.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, Hannibal ?

Il ne serait pas revenu vers elle s'il ne s'était rien passé aux états unis.

\- Est ce que Will Graham est encore vivant ?

\- Vous n'êtes plus mon psychiatre.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne le suis plus.

Il crut presque y lire une pointe de regret. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus jusqu'à balayer son visage, contempler son regard et y lire ce qui y était encore visible, à savoir le peu de vérité qu'un psychiatre pouvait encore laisser transparaitre.

\- Me faites-vous confiance ?

\- ...

\- Vous espérez que je ne vous tue pas.

Ses pupilles s'étaient à nouveau rétractées. Il sourit.

\- Mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous tuerai pas. Pas maintenant. Ne vous l'avais-je pas promis autrefois ? Vous serez la dernière à mourir, l'ultime pierre qui constituera mon palais. Mon dernier chef d'œuvre.

Bedelia déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle tenta d'une main tremblante de couper sa viande qui baignait dans une sauce atroce. En la coupant, elle avait l'impression d'être elle-même responsable de la mort de ce pauvre malheureux dont un de ses morceaux gisait sur leur table, tel un sacrifice assumé.

\- Qui... Qui était ce ?

\- C'est de la curiosité mal placée, Doctor du Maurier. En quoi est-ce si important ?

Il avait raison, à ce stade, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

C'est d'un geste lent et conscient qu'elle gouta au fruit défendu...

 **...**

Il était assez rare qu'elle vienne aux beaux-arts un vendredi. Mais elle était tout de même là, arpentant l'école à la recherche d'autres graffitis rouges sensés lui permettre de briser le secret de cet homme qui en savait sans doute bien assez pour mourir. Mais rien. Pas la moindre trace, pas le moindre signe, il avait disparu. Et pourtant, ce message avait ravivé l'intérêt des autorités qui avaient ordonné à l'école de renforcer son service de sécurité et de contrôler davantage ses élèves et les visiteurs à l'entrée. Cette décision prise assez difficilement par le corps administratif fit enrager les élèves qui se mirent à manifester devant l'école afin de montrer leur mécontentement et leurs droits à un minimum de respect et de liberté. Ces fouilles excessives ne faisant qu'inciter la haine et la peur à faire leur œuvre.

Entre ceux qui manifestaient et ceux qui assistaient aux cours, le reste de l'école semblait bien vide. Y compris son atelier. Et honnêtement ça tombait bien, vu qu'elle aimait être seule. Elle poussa la porte de son atelier, passa la première salle puis la deuxième afin de s'installer à sa table, proche de la fenêtre et près de la porte conduisant vers l'atelier Jude, un autre atelier de peinture où il y avait des adeptes de l'espace et des grands formats.

Elle voulait continuer d'avancer son tableau aussi vite que possible car dans deux semaines l'atelier allait être complètement vidé pour les diplômes. Elle regarda son tableau sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un avait changé la scène. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle rentra dans une rage folle. Mais qui avait osé faire une chose pareille ?! Comment pouvait on manquer ainsi de respect à l'œuvre d'art ? Peindre sur le tableau de quelqu'un d'autre ne se faisait pas, c'était tabou et d'ailleurs il ne viendrait à personne l'idée de faire une chose pareille. C'était outrageant, irrespectueux !

Son tableau représentait une femme nue marchant dans une forêt d'arbres morts. C'était censé être une sorte d'autoportrait. Sauf que quelqu'un s'était permis d'y glisser un charmant cutter ensanglanté, qu'elle essaya en toute hâte d'effacer avec de la térébenthine. Mais ça partait mal. Paniquée elle trempa un chiffon dans le pot et frotta vigoureusement dessus. Grossière erreur, la toile se gondola. Ne sachant comment contenir sa colère et voyant sa peinture foutue alors qu'elle y avant passé tellement de temps, elle l'explosa contre le sol à grands coups de pieds. C'en était trop.

Et puis c'est alors qu'elle le remarqua. Par la fenêtre, elle vit que de l'autre côté du bâtiment, sur une terrasse, un étudiant vêtu de noir l'observait avec des jumelles à l'autre bout du bâtiment Chimay. Elle cessa aussitôt de se défouler pour reporter son attention sur ce voyeur. Pas de doute, ça ne pouvait qu'être celui qui avait tout mis en scène. L'homme à la bombe rouge, le témoin gênant. Il lui fit un grand signe de la main avant de disparaitre.

Elle grinça des dents, verte de rage. Et puis elle contempla impuissante le carnage à ses pieds. Sa toile était foutue, le sol était taché de peinture et son châssis voilé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à tout jeter et à tout nettoyer à l'acétone.

Quel gâchis...

 **à suivre...**


	8. The hunting museum

Coucou, je vous ai manqué ? Ou pas...

J'avoue que ces temps ci je n'ai pas vraiment eu le courage ni d'écrire ni de squatter ce site... Ah noel ... Un calvaire pour moi ! Et les partiels qui tombent début janvier ... Et tous les dessins, tableaux et autre que je dois pondre avant d'être pleinement satisfaite ... M'enfin ... ces dernières semaines il m'est arrivée pleins de trucs et mes recherches pour certains de mes tableaux vont sans doute me servir de terreau pour la suite de l'histoire.

En espérant que vous survivrez jusque là ...

 **Arthémis** : Saluut ! Je suis contente que tu trouves le précédent chapitre réussi, tu me fais vraiment plaisir ! ( surtout que j'y avais mis tout mon cœur et toute mon âme ) XD. J'espère que la suite sera du même acabit.

Sur ce , qu'on envoie la musique !

 **8.**

Novembre, début novembre pour être plus précise. Les feuilles commençaient à se faire rare sur les arbres de même que les meubles dans son atelier. On rangeait par ci, on jetait par là ... De tous les ateliers de peinture des beaux arts, c'était le leur qui était le plus grand, donc qu'il y ait beaucoup de diplômés qui choisissent de s'y produire. De son côté, Cosette avait déjà tout prévu à l'avance: elle avait consciencieusement étiqueté tout ce qui lui appartenait, pour prévoir à toutes les éventualités. Il fallait même mettre son nom et son année sur la table, les tréteaux, sa malle ... Protéger les tableaux, les ranger dans les espaces en hauteur et tout organiser pour le mieux. Après, il ne restait plus qu'à aider les autres, passer un coup de balai et ses responsabilités s'arrêtaient là. Par contre, elle savait que le lendemain le sol et les murs seraient entièrement repeins afin d'effacer toute trace de ces derniers mois de labeur... C'était triste, mais c'était un cycle, une éternelle rengaine jouée et rejouée à l'infini avant et après son passage, pour l'éternité.

C'était bien beau tout ça, mais ils se retrouvaient tout de même sans ateliers pendant au moins dix jours. C'était le genre de truc qui pouvait complètement casser le rythme d'une pratique. Mais Cosette ne s'en faisait pas plus que ça, dix jours... Ça lui laissait amplement le temps de démasquer ce salaud qui lui avait fait saccager une de ses toiles et de le faire disparaitre de la surface du globe. Elle devait juste y réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre et se saisir de la moindre opportunité disponible.

Mais en attendant, son rendez vous hebdomadaire avec le diable.

En effet, ce jour là, nous étions un mercredi. Et tous les mercredis elle avait cours de visite dessinée. Chaque mercredi, les profs leur donnait rendez vous dans un lieu différent pour les faire dessiner trois heures alors que la quatrième était réservée à l'échange et au partage autour d'un table et d'un bon verre. Elle avait toujours voulu assister à ce cours et être parmi les vingt élus, mais ça, c'était avant _**qu'il** _ n'atterrisse aux beaux arts et **_qu'il_** ne devienne son prof. Dorénavant, elle redoutait chacune de leur rencontre et de le voir roder auprès d'elle avec sa voix au combien raffinée et mielleuse ...

Le rendez vous d'aujourd'hui était au musée de la Chasse, 62 Rue des Archives, 75003 Paris. De l'école, elle devait prendre la ligne 4 et aller jusqu'à Chatelet, puis switcher sur la ligne 11 arrêt Rambuteau. C'était la sortie qui menait au centre Pompidou et celle qui conduisait à la rue des franc bourgeois qui traversait le marais et qui conduisait à la place des Vosges et plus loin à Bastille... Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait aujourd'hui.

Et c'est au rythme apaisant des nocturnes de Chopin qu'elle se rendit au musée de la chasse à travers les rues qui entouraient la fameuse rue des archives. Elle arriva trente minutes en avance, sa ponctualité étant légendaire, surtout aux beaux arts où personne ne connaissait ce mot. Elle franchit la porte du musée, s'assit sur une banquette en cuir et ouvrit un livre en attendant. Elle était si concentrée dans sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit pas notre charmant psychopathe arriver et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Lui aussi savait arriver à l'heure.

 **...**

Antoine arrivait comme à son habitude un petit quart d'heure en avance, juste pour emmerder Cosette qui devait lire un livre ou écouter de la musique. Il savait qu'à ces moment là elle était dispo, vu qu'après elle était si concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne l'écoutait même plus... Il traversa les portes et s'écria joyeusement :

\- Saluuuut Cosette ! Quoi de neuf ma vieille ?

Le regard meurtrier qu'il se prit ... Parfois cette dernière aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit le mec à la bombe rouge mais en fait non ... C'était pas le genre. Dommage ...

\- Oh ! Professeur Voronine ! Bonjour. Fit il de manière un peu plus polie et respectueuse.

\- Bonjour monsieur Guérin. Avez vous finalement regardé cet opéra dont je vous avais parlé ?

\- En effet. Je l'ai trouvé splendide. La mise en scène, les décors et surtout l'histoire !

Cosette les écoutaient sans trop les écouter. Après la frayeur qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle constata que ce démon s'était assis pile à côté d'elle et qu'il lui avait vicié son oxygène ... Abominable !

\- Cosette !

\- Hum ?

\- Faudrait que tu nous dépannes. Ce soir on comptait faire un repas d'atelier chez notre prof mais un des nôtres nous as lâché, problème familial parait il ... Tu voudrais pas le remplacer ?

Elle grinça des dents discrètement, mais ça n'échappa pas au regard de Lecter. Elle, se risquer là dedans ? Surement pas ! Déjà elle ne connaissait personne à l'exception de son pote Antoine et encore... Et ensuite si sa sœur l'apprenait ... Sans oublier l'effraction ... Eh oui c'était pas un rêve, elle le savait... Mais quel genre de professeur irait forcer la serrure d'un de ses élèves la nuit ?

Mais que pouvait elle faire à part refuser poliment ?

\- Désolé Antoine mais je ...

\- Oh allez je t'en supplie ! Et puis diner en compagnie d'autres personnes ne te fera pas forcément de mal pas vrai ?

Et maintenant il jouait la carte de la socialisation... Elle sentait qu'il allait continuer de la harceler jusqu'à obtenir victoire ...

La paix de l'esprit avait un prix ...

\- Très bien... Mais juste pour te faire plaisir.

\- Génial ! Fit il en sautillant de joie tout content qu'il était.

Parfois il lui venait même à se demander si ce dernier n'était pas plus chiant qu'Anne Chantal ... Mais bon, un diner n'allait pas la tuer, n'est ce pas ? Enfin elle espérait.

\- Oh ! Mais n'est ce pas ce cher Andrei ? Fit la voix haut perché de Katarina Olmeyer, la si clinquante prof de morphologie.

Des cheveux d'un roux trop vif dont on devinait la coloration hasardeuse, sa voix haut perché et ses manières trop extravagantes... En plus de son physique de diva... Jusqu'où allait t'elle pousser dans le baroque ?

\- Katarina, fit alors Lecteur en lui baisant la main.

\- Oh... vil coquin ! Faisait cette dernière avec le rouge aux joues.

Cosette détourna vivement le regard alors que son professeur souriait, légèrement amusé. Elle les détestait tous les deux. Pas parce qu'ils étaient profs de morpho, mais à cause de ce qu'ils dégageaient ... Même s'ils étaient à des années lumières l'un de l'autre, elle avait l'impression étrange que tous deux jouaient un rôle faussé. Elle ne tolérait pas cette hypocrisie qui pourtant était un mal nécessaire pour survivre en société. Tout en broyant du noir, elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du reste du groupe et très vite certains se dirigèrent vers le minuscule vestiaire pour y mettre leurs affaire, le musée ne tolérant ni les sacs ou objets encombrants, plan vigipirate oblige. Elle fut l'une des dernières à franchir la porte et à monter les escaliers de marbre jusqu'au premier étage où se trouvait le principal de la collection.

C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans ce musée, mais elle était certaine que son grand père aurait beaucoup apprécié... Elle entra dans la première pièce et se retrouva devant un gigantesque ours blanc empaillé. Son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine.

\- Hey, ça va ? Fit alors Antoine en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule.

L'idiot ne remarquait même pas ses yeux qui brillaient d'admiration et son regard qui ne pouvait se détacher de l'expression de l'animal. Une telle présence au sein d'un corps mort, une telle dextérité... Époustouflant ! Elle était quasiment et silencieusement en extase.

\- Tu m'écoutes oui ?

\- Hum... Tu disais ?

\- Tss... Toi alors ... Les autres sont déjà un peu partout dans le musée. Tu comptes vraiment rester ici pour dessiner cet ours ?

\- Peut être bien. On peut dessiner ce qu'on veut pendant trois heures non ?

\- En effet ...

Ce dernier semblait déçu... M'enfin ...

\- Si tu me cherche je serais plus loin.

\- Ok.

Sauf qu'en fait elle s'en fichait un peu ... Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ouvrit son carnet, sortit ses crayons à papiers, de préférence allant de 3 à 5B et commença à ébaucher. L'ours était gigantesque, au moins trois mètres et se tenait debout sur ses pâtes arrières en toisant les visiteurs d'un air menaçant et aussi, pensait elle, narquois. Venez voir qui est le plus fort, je pourrais vous déchiqueter d'un revers de pâte. Approchez trop près et je bondirai pour vous dévorer, c'est à vos risques et périls. Elle cherchait à rendre le mieux possible cette tension malsaine présente dans le regard de l'animal, cette peur insoutenable ressentie et qui nous fige lorsque pour la première fois, on se retrouve face à pareil prédateur. Doit on fuir ? Va t'il bondir ? Mais il est figé, rendu éternellement beau, immortalisé par un taxidermiste talentueux et vénéré dans un musée. Quel plus bel hommage pourrait on lui rendre ?

Elle commença par tracer des ovales de différentes tailles puis à esquisser la forme de l'animal. Cosette avait décidé de le représenter de face, sur une seule page. Elle commença par croquer légèrement puis donna de la vivacité, de l'audace au trait. Elle gribouilla, hachura, coloria désinvoltement les ombres puis fit un semblant de pelage avant de mettre le paquet sur l'expression, le regard. Le regard était tout, sans lui, tout était perdu. C'est pourquoi elle resta de nombreuses minutes à le contempler dans un silence quasi religieux. Lorsqu'elle se considéra comme fin prête, elle se saisit vigoureusement de son 5B et traça les derniers traits importants avant d'apporter de la lumière par de savants coups de gomme. Et voilà, en une heure et demie, le premier dessin était réalisé.

Le choix du sujet est un moment décisif: Certains prévoient la mise en page ou l'intérêt qu'il suscite, elle, elle le choisit par instinct. Sa sœur Stéphanie dirait que c'est exactement comme choisir une paire de chaussure. C'est souvent la première sortit qui déclenche le coup de foudre. Ben là, ça aura été l'ours, le gros ours. Elle se releva lourdement et prit quelques secondes pour s'étirer. Elle était restée dans la même position durant une heure et demie et ça l'avait un peu lessivée... Elle reprit ses affaires, et s'intéressa aux oiseaux naturalisés présents dans les vitrines avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle des trophées. Il y en avait qui dessinaient des têtes d'antilopes ou carrément des jaguars ou des panthères... Elle remarqua aussi qu'il y avait des œuvres d'art contemporaines mélangées au tas, comme pour faire un pont entre le passé et l'avenir... Enfin là, des espèces de sculptures peluches trouées comme si on leur avait tiré dessus avant de les faire cuire au four ... C'était hard ! Mais pas inintéressant.

Elle sortit de la pièce et poursuivit son exploration. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée.

 **...**

Deux heures plus tard ...

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait de beau ?

Elle sortit machinalement son carnet du sac à dos qu'elle se trimballait depuis le lycée... Elle lui tendit et ce dernier s'en empara aussitôt avant de le feuilleter avidement. Antoine avait toujours apprécié ses dessins, il lui disait que contrairement à ceux des autres, on pouvait sentir pulser la vie et les lignes qui couraient autour des bras avaient l'air d'être simples et ennuyeuses, mais même si ses dessins paraissaient simples, ils se révélaient étonnamment profonds et purs.

\- L'ours est vraiment pas mal. Mais celui que je préfère et de loin, c'est le cerf. Il a l'air presque surprit d'être présent, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas ! Ha ha ha !

Cosette ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait eu un faible pour ce cerf, installé devant une tenture dans un des coins de la pièce. Alors elle l'avait dessiné en petit, avec des crayons vraiment bien taillés et avait son temps. Elle avait déjà dessiné des carcasses de cerfs qu'elle avait chassé avec ses grands parents, mais jamais de naturalisés. Ça avait été une bonne expérience.

Elle suivit le groupe jusqu'à un café et ils s'y installèrent pour l'heure. C'était comme ça chaque semaine : trois heures de dessin et une heure de partage où on commentait les productions. Comme ils étaient une vingtaine, ils divisèrent le groupe par deux et chaque semaine ils interchangeaient les groupes. Et cette semaine ci, elle était avec Voronine. Après que boissons et collations soient servies, les carnets commencèrent à tourner. Elle eut celui d'Antoine entre les mains. Il avait prit comme modèle une nature morte aux chats et avait fidèlement représenté les deux charmants félins en train de s'étriper. En tournant la page elle vit qu'il avait aussi fait des études sur les motifs floraux en un second dessin d'un siège recouvert de tissu floral et d'un renard posé dessus. Lui aussi avait du être sacrément inspiré pour faire deux dessins en trois heures.

Elle vit passer huit autres carnets où il était dessiné des armes, des têtes d'animaux, une compilation d'objets fantaisistes... Un étrange mais singulier sanglier, des oiseaux ... Et finalement personne n'était parvenu à représenter les fameux hiboux du cabinet de diane.

Et puis vint le moment où le carnet de Voronine glissa entre ses doigts. En voyant ses dessins, on saisissait tout de suite son caractère et ses gouts. La Olmeyer était plus dans l'exubérance et le bling bling, lui, il était davantage dans le ressentit, bien que sa technique soit encore plus extraordinaire que celle de son homologue féminin. Mais bon, elle mettait ça sur le compte de ses origines russes. Après tout, aux beaux arts en Russie ils étaient restés sur le modèle académique et leur technique en dessin forçait l'admiration.

Elle avait sous les yeux un vrai joyau. Comment pouvait elle s'en rendre compte ? Il se dégageait de ce dessin une telle aura d'ivresse et de luxure qu'elle faillit en détourner le regard. Voronine avait fait une interprétation du tableau mettant en scène la fable du cerf ivre. Elle aussi avait représenté un cerf, mais ce dernier était son exacte contraire : lascif et provoquant, presque grotesque et dont l'ivresse débordait par ses yeux et son dos cambré.

C'était l'histoire d'un cerf qui s'était insensiblement accoutumé à boire du vin, avec tant d'excès qu'il lui faisait faire mille extravagances. Un jour qu'il en avait pris plus qu'à l'ordinaire, il heurta si rudement un arbre qu'il se cassa une cuisse. Mais le table en question montrait une scène plutôt inattendue : Un cerf ivre en train de ravager impitoyablement une maison au riche décor. Et Voronine l'avait parfaitement représenté sur son dessin avec une certaine pointe d'ironie.

Cosette en restait bouche-bée.

\- Cosette ...

\- Hum ?

\- C'est à ton tour de lui montrer ton carnet

Ah... Oui, c'est vrai.

Le carnet circula et elle se sentit soudain vulnérable. Qu'allait il en penser ?

 **à suivre ...**


End file.
